Make Me Believe
by DkzDiva
Summary: Zanessa felt completely in love the first time they met, but is their love strong enough to conquer everything? Can Zac manage to be their for Vanessa through everything, and is she going to let him?
1. Falling

1. Falling

Vanessa was sitting on the beach reading, like any other normal day, but the difference between today and any other day was that today was going to change her life _forever_. Though she didn't know it yet.

She was reading My Sisters Keeper, when some stranger sat right next to her. "Hi" it was a male voice, which Vanessa had never heard before. "Hey" she said politely, though she didn't look up. I'm Zac" "Vanessa" she said still not looking at him. "Could you please look up?" he asked and as she did and their eyes met, his heart melted she was even more beautiful than he thought she would be.

"So do you do this often?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what? He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Go talk to strangers?"

"No, but my friends told me I wasn't spontaneous enough"

"Oh, I see. So that's why you're talking to me." She was kinda offended.

"Uhm, I dunno, maybe. Is it really such a bad thing?" he asked nervous.

"You tell me"

"Then absolutely not" he said smiling, hoping she wasn't mad at him.

She smiled and looked down in the sand, not knowing what else to do.

"You're cute"

"Oh really?" she looked up. "..And is that supposed to be a compliment"

"If it's working then yes" he said still smiling.

"And if it isn't?"

"Then no not at all"

"Hmm and which one do you prefer?" she asked.

"Definitely the first one" he looked at her, then he turned his heard towards the ocean. He was already falling for her, hoping she was feeling the same way.

"Well sorry to tell you this, but if you're trying to make me fall for you, you need to try harder"

Zac looked at her suspicious "Wait a second, are you trying to play hard to get, to make me fall for you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that" she said with a smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, hoping that she was,

"Maybe, are you?"

"Definitely"

She smiled and her cheeks turn a little red. "Well in that case I'm completely playing hard to get to make you fall for me"

"Well to tell you the truth it's working" he told her as he looked her in the eyes.

"I was actually hoping you would say that" she was looking right in to his eyes as well.

"So have you ever believed in love at first sight" he asked her.

"Not until now" she was looking in to his eyes so intense and full of passion that all Zac wanted to do was to kiss her right there at that exact moment. What stopped him was that he wasn't sure she fell the same way, and he wouldn't do anything to ruin the relationship that they maybe already had begging to build. So instead of kissing her he asked her another question.

"Do you come here a lot?"

She didn't even hear what he said she was too mesmerized about the way he looked. The way his blue eyes made her weak in her knees whenever he looked at her. She had never seen such eyes, at the first sight they were so dark that they looked almost black, but they weren't they were blue, and the closer you looked the lighter they were. Sometimes they even looked baby blue. There was so much feeling in them that she couldn't even describe it, and they had a shape that fit perfectly to his face. He was flawless she thought.

"Vanessa?" he started waving a hand in front of her eyes and that's what made her come back to reality. "I'm sorry did you say something?" "I asked do you come here a lot?" "Oh I'm sorry, yes in a matter of fact I do. I like sitting on the beach feeling the sand between my toes. And to feel the wind in my hair, as I listen to the ocean" she turned her sight to the ocean. "It's such a beautiful sight" "Yeah it is" he said but he wasn't talking about the ocean, he was talking about her.

She turned to face him "I know you're not talking about the ocean" "That shouldn't be a bad thing" he said. "It's not.." she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Troy was almost going to faint at the touch of her. This was the first time they ever touch. The first time he touched her perfect skin on his, and it felt amazing. He knew, he barely even know her, but he felt he had known her for his whole life. She was so beautiful, like a goddess, and he was afraid that if he looked away she would disappear. That he would wake up from his dream, though he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Zac wrapped and arm around her and she cuddled in to his chest. "I don't know how it happened, but I fell" she looked up at him. Confused, Zac pulled back. "You fell?" "Yes.." Their eyes crossed. "I fell for you."


	2. The Family

2. The Family

"You know I have a confession to make" "What is it?"

"My friends didn't send me, actually they don't even know I'm here"

"Oh so what excuse do you have, for go talking to me" she asked with a smile. "None I guess" he smiled. "The best I can come up with is, that I thought you were beautiful" "Well at least that's something" she said smiling at him.

Weeks past and all they did were spending time together. It wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend, at least not yet. They had not even kissed yet, but still they were feeling something for each other that they had never felt before.

"Zac?" "Yes" They were sitting on the beach like they did most of the time. "What do you think is gonna happen when summer ends?" "Between us?" she nodded her head and looked him in the eyes. "Nothing's going to happen, we'll stay exactly the same" he assured her. "How can you be so sure about that?" she was getting sad, afraid that they would fall apart, that they already were. "Because.." he took her hand in his. "..I won't let you go" She looked him straight in the eyes, she was actually almost beginning to cry at how sweet he was, but instead of crying, she leaned in and their lips met. It was an amazing feeling, it was even better than she thought it would be. Zac gently pulled her down in the sand and lay on top of her.

Vanessa's phone started vibrating and both Zac and her felt it in her pocket. Zac pulled back, and Vanessa laughed. "I'm sorry" he smiled "It's okay go ahead and take it." "It's my mom" she looked at him and answered. "Hey mom what's up" she rolled her eyes not really wanting to talk to her mom and Zac smiled.

"Hey sweetie where are you?" "At the beach" "What beach?" "Santa Monica, you know that. Mom why do you wanna know anyway?" "Do you see me?" her mom asked. "No should I?" "Yes, I'm walking on the beach, I'm wearing a big white hat. Can you see me now'?" Vanessa looked around. "Yes I see you, I'm gonna wave so you'll be able to see me" she hung up. "This is gonna be imbarrasing" She stood up and started waving.

"So she's coming over?" "Yep be prepared to meet my mom"

"She can't be that bad, she raised you" he said and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, but you'll be surprised" "Hey sweetie" Vanessa's mom came and gave her a big hug. "Mom can't breathe" "Oh I'm sorry hun" she pulled back and turned to Zac. "Hi I'm Vanessa's mom and you must be Zeke" "Mom his name is Zac remember?" "Whatever, it's good to meet you" she said as she hugged Zac as well, wich surprised him. Zac faked a smile he could barely breathe, it was like she was choking him.

"Okay mom you can let him go now" "Aww hunnie you just want him all to yourself" "No mom I just don't want to see him get killed" She let go of Zac. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Hudgens" he said politely. "Call me Gina hun"

"Oh okay mom enough, so what exactly did you want?" Vanessa asked kinda embarrassed. "Actually hunnie I was wondering if you were coming home for dinner"

"So you came all the way out here to ask me if I were coming home for dinner, hmm yeah that sounds like you"

"Jessica is coming home"

"Wait.. She is?"

"Yeah so you coming?"

"Mom I'm pretty much always home for dinner"

"Well I'm just making sure"

"Well I'll be there mom"

"And you?" Gina asked looking at Zac.

"No, no he has plans" Vanessa said quickly.

"Sure that'll be nice" Zac said politely.

"Okay I'll see you later then, both of you" Gina said smiling and then she left.

"You're so gonna regret this"

"Why? She's not that bad" he said with a smile.

"No? Well maybe not, but you have seen her, how do you think the rest of my family is? I mean I have 4 sisters"

"Well still how bad can it be? You seem pretty normal to me"

"Oh thank you" she laughed. "But my sisters aren't. Alyssa she just keeps talking. When she doesn't say a word she's either sick or hooked up to the TV, and she's only 7. Julia is 14 but won't say a word she's really shy, and the worst part about it is, she just keeps staring"

"Wait does she stare at everybody?"

"No only the people she doesn't know, so I warn you she'll probably stare at you the whole night"

"Oh how exiting" he said sarcastic.

"Jessica is 18, she can be okay sometimes, but be prepared for the questions. Like 'did you and Vanessa have sex yet?'"

"Wait" Zac was shocked. "Do you really think she would ask that?"

"Probably yeah, and Amelia on 23 is pretty normal I guess, at least she's not worse than me. We get along pretty well"

"Wow"

"I know, they might behave because you come, but I doubt it"

"Well if I'm going to stay with you, I guess I just have to get used to them" he said smiling at her.

"I like the way you're thinking Bolton" she pecked his lips and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Vanessa was on her way inside the house when she saw Zac sitting on the porch. "What's wrong?" she asked him as she looked back. "I just can't believe I'm doing this" "Doing what?"

"Meeting your family" "Are you backing out?" she walked down the porch and sat down next to him.

"No, I guess not" he took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "It's just I'm meeting your family, it's finally official, there's no going back after this"

"Well it wasn't exactly like I planned this"

"I know, but I'm okay with it"

"As long as you promise not to run away from me afterwards"

"I promise" Zac leaned in and as he did Jessica opened the door. Both Vanessa and Zac pulled back embarrassed.

"I thought I heard someone out hear" Jessica told them as she sat down next to Vanessa on the porch. "So did I interrupt something? I think I did, I'm sorry" Jessica said with a smile.

"No you're not Jess" Vanessa was getting annoyed.

"Aww someone is getting mad, poor V" Jessica turned to Zac "So you like my sister huh?"

Zac wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer so he looked from Vanessa to Jessica, but Vanessa was looking down, and Jessica just stared at him.

"Actually I do" he finally said and Vanessa smiled as she met his eyes.

"Aww how sweet, young love. How romantic" Jessica said smiling.

"At least one of us knows how to score" Vanessa told her.

"Auch that hurt"

"It should" she was beginning to get pissed at her little sister. "C'mon Zac" She took his hand and leaded him inside. "Told ya she could be bad"

"It's okay, it's not your fault"

As they walked inside the living room they saw Alyssa watching TV. "Hey Lyssa" Vanessa didn't get a reply. "Hey Lyssa" she said again this time a little louder, but she still didn't get a reply. "See what did I say, if she's not talking she's either sick or hooked to the TV"

"I guess I'll meet her later then" Zac suggested.

"Yeah sure if you really want to"

"Hey you two, it's so good to see you again Zac" Gina let both of them in to a hug. "You too Gina" Zac told her. "So Vanessa could you please go tell Julia that dinner is ready?"

"Sure, c'mon Zac she's upstairs" They walked upstairs and knocked on Julia's door. "Hey JJ dinner's ready" "Okay Vanessa I'm coming."

"JJ?"

"Julia Jane Hudgens I've been calling her it, since the day she was born"

"Oh I get"

Their conversation ended as Julia stepped out. "Hey I'm Zac it's nice to meet you" Julia stared at Zac for a long time, she nodded and then she walked downstairs.

Vanessa shook her head "Don't take it personal, she's like this to pretty much everyone"

"You probably won't hear her talk for the rest of the night, not even when she wants something she won't ask, she'll just keep staring until someone notice and pass it to her"

"But why?" Zac was confused.

"As I said she doesn't say a word"

"Well she talked to you, what exactly is going on with her?"

"There's 2 years between me and Amelia, so we've always been pretty close, then 3 years later Jess came and me and Amelia have always felt like we needed to protect Jess, cuz she was the youngest. Then we grew older and both me and Amelia were in school when Julia was born. I was in 2nd grade and Amelia was in 4th. We were only kids and we had school and new friends and stuff. Of course we played with Julia, but she was so much younger, and our parents thought we were being too harsh on her. So when Amelia and I got to our teen years. Jessica was too busy growing up, so she pretty much copied everything we did especially Amelia since she was the oldest. Julia though was just a little girl. I mean When Amelia was 15 and I 13, Jessica was 10, and Julia was only 6. She didn't know what we were doing, or why we suddenly weren't home that much. We had our friends and stuff, but Julia I guess she kinda felt like we had abandoned her, we barely played with her at that time. And Jessica sure didn't either; she was too busy copying Amelia. Another year passed by and Alyssa was born, and then suddenly Julia wasn't the youngest anymore. After that my parents spend all their time with Lyssa, sure they were there for Julia as well, but not as before. She had been the youngest for 7 years and then suddenly she wasn't which was really hard on her. Amelia was 16 at that time, enjoying life, she was a junior and high school seemed like her whole world. I had just started my freshmen year, and Jessica couldn't wait 'til it was her turn to go. By that time I began to notice"

"Vanessa, Zac" Gina was calling for them.

"Just a second mom" Vanessa yelled back.

"She spend pretty much all her time alone, and she could stare at the same spot for hours. I began to worry about her, cause there could go days where she didn't even say a word, and mostly it has been like that ever since. I began spending time with her like watching movies and stuff, but mostly it was stuff where we didn't have to talk. It's getting better, but I worry about her especially now that she's going to high school this September"

"Wow I had no idea" Zac was shocked, you could tell by the expression on his face.

"No one does, I never told anyone. My parents worry about her two, but don't know what to do, and they just let her spend the days alone in her room, and I'm at college so I'm only home because it's summer, and Jessica well she's Jessica, and Amelia is barely home either, except for now. Alyssa is 7 so what can she do, so yeah.. I don't know what's going to happen"

"VANESSA" It was Jessica's voice yelling for her.

"I'M COMING!" Vanessa yelled back

"We should probably go" Zac said as they walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Vanessa I didn't know you were here"

"No you were too busy watching TV"

"So you saw me?" Alyssa was surprised.

"Yes Lyssa I did, actually I was talking to you, but you didn't reply so I figured I should leave you alone"

"Oh, so is this your boyfriend" she asked looking at Zac. Vanessa got eye contact with him, and both of them blushed. "Yes Alyssa it is, his name is Zac"

"Oh hi Zac so how old are you? Do you like V, cause if not I'm gonna kick your ass"

"ALYSSA" Gina said. "Don't talk like that.

Vanessa giggled, and Alyssa continued. "Are you in college? Do you have siblings? Actually do you have a brother at my age?" She asked smiling. "It's okay f he doesn't look as good as you, but if he has your eyes I'm good with that. Btw do you live alone? With your own apartment or maybe even house? Do you have a job. Are you planning to marry my sister someday?"

"OMG Alyssa enough, let the poor guy eat" Amelia said.

"Thanks" Zac told Amelia and she nodded.

Alyssa stuck her tongue out after Amelia.

"Enough Ally" Gina told Alyssa.

"The food is really good Gina" Zac said politely, trying to spread the awkwardness between everybody.

"Well thank you Zac"

"You're welcome"

Vanessa handed Julia the potatoes. Julia smiled and nodded in thanks. "How come you always know what she wants?" Jessica was surprised.

"Maybe because I know her better than you do, ever thought about that?" Vanessa snapped.

"Oh really? You don't know her. I mean which one of us were the one spending most time with her when we were kids?"

"And who's spending most time with her now? You have been too busy growing up your whole life and now that you are, you don't care about other than yourself"

"Girls!" Gina said trying to calm them down.

"At least I'm not wasting all my life here" Jessica snapped back.

"Oh so now you're saying spending time with your little sister is a waste of time, what kind of person are you?"

"The opposite of you"

"And you're not even denying that you don't wanna spend time with JJ"

"Stop calling her that!" Jessica yelled.

"Why? Because I'm the only one who loves her enough to actually give her a nickname?"

"Vanessa, Jessica please stop!"

None of them were listening to their mom and they kept arguing. "Oh so now you're the one who actually loves her"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't need to"

"Just apology to her for calling her a waste of time"

"I wasn't saying that"

"But that was what you meant, just apology already!" Gabriella yelled.

"No I'm not going to, cause I didn't do anything wrong"

"Vanessa its okay" Julia finally spoke with her soft voice as she looked at her sisters with tears in her eyes. "No sweetie it's not" Vanessa told Julia. "Please Jess just apology to her"

"Fine Julia I'm sorry. You happy now V, always getting things the way you want them!"

"That's not true"

"It is"

"I'm just tired of your attitude at the moment"

"OKAY YOU TWO I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU" Amelia was getting really mad at them.

"Okay fine, Zac and I are leaving" Vanessa grabbed Zac by the hand and stood up.

"Please stay" Gina told them.

"No mom it's okay. It'll be better if I leave."

"She's right" Jessica snapped and Vanessa faked a smile.

"Mom it's fine, I'll just stay at Zac's right Zac?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah sure definitely" he was surprised that she was actually thinking of sleeping at his.

"See mom it's already set"

"How sweet the two love birds spending the night together having sex, so romantic" Jessica was being sarcastic.

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Okay I'm leaving now" Vanessa told them.

Alyssa came hugging Vanessa and so did Julia.

"What's going on?"

"You 're normally here when I go to bed, telling me goodnight as you give me hug. So since you won't sleep here I'm getting my hug now" Alyssa said smiling.

"Aww that's so sweet Ally"

Vanessa looked at Julia. "Thank you" She whispered to Vanessa. "For taking my side with Jessica"

"You're welcome JJ" Vanessa hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "I love you, don't ever forget that"

Julia nodded and Vanessa knew Julia felt the same way about her.

Gina hugged both Vanessa and Zac. "Use protection"

"No mom, no we weren't even, no mom, we're not talking about this, really no. God mom why? We're leaving now. Bye" Vanessa took Zac's hand and dragged him outside.

"Wow" Zac was speechless.

"I know, I'm sorry you had to witness this"

"I survived"

"And I'm glad you did"

They went to the car and drove off.

"Is it always like this?"

"No not always, but a lot"

And you and Jessica are always the ones fighting?"

"No sometimes, believe it or not Alyssa and Jessica are fighting. And sometimes I fight with Amelia too, but not as bad as I did with Jessica today. And of course Jessica fights with Amelia as well"

"And Julia is never fighting"

"No she's not, she tries make us stay friends, the reason why she was crying today wasn't because we were fighting about her, but because she doesn't like us fighting and wants all of us just to be friends"

"Me and Amelia are like best friends and we talk about pretty much everything. Though you might didn't see that today, and I love playing with Alyssa, and watch movies with Julia, but me and Jess, it's like she always have to find something that can make us fight. We can get along trust me, and sometimes we're inseparable. Then sometimes, well most of the time she's like today, asking annoying questions that just wants to make you punch her in the face"

"I would actually like to see that" he said smiling.

"Me and Jessica in real fight?"

"But you being in a fight would be kinda sexy and hot. Though I don't want to see my girlfriend get hurt" he took her hand and kissed it. Looking back on the road he felt Vanessa cuddle in to him.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah you said earlier that I was.. you know"

"I know but it was the first time you said it to me"

"So was it bad?"

"No.." She kissed his cheek. "It was perfect"


	3. Everything and Nothing

3. Everything and Nothing

When they got to Zac's apartment both of them were glad that they were finally alone. Of course Vanessa loved her family but with things being like that, she wouldn't want to stay home right now.

"What's on your mind?" Zac asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

Vanessa looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing.. Everything"

"You're thinking about today?"

"Yes, It's like you're reading my mind" she smiled at him. "I'm just really glad I'm not home right now, so do you understand why I spend pretty much everyday at the beach?"

"Yes, I think I would do to if I were you"

"Yeah it's okay sometimes, but yeah you know. Hopefully my dad is home by now"

"He's been working?"

"Yeah he's working pretty much all the time" She looked him in the eyes. "You know what I don't wanna talk about this anymore"

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. You got an idea?"

"Hmm, I can think of something" he gave her a big smile.

"What?"

He began tickling her, which made her laugh insanely. "No Zac, please no"

"You asked me if I had an idea, and here it is" he told her with a smirk.

"No… please…" she laughed harder. "Stop.. Zac.. please.."

"On one condition"

"What?"

"I get a kiss"

"Fine"

He stopped and she leaned in kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Well that was actually better than I thought it would be"

"Oh really" she sat on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then what about this?" she leaned in and kissed him intense.

"Much better" he smiled and hugged her.

For a long time they just sat there. Vanessa sitting on top of Zac, resting her head on his chest, and Zac with his arms tightened around Vanessa. None of them spoke a work. They just sat there feeling each other's presence, wanting it to be like this forever, not ever wanting to let go. Vanessa was about to fall asleep as Zac looked at her.

"You're falling asleep" Zac told her as he kissed her forehead.

"No, no I'm not see." She opened her eyes wide, but they closed again as quickly as they had opened. "See I told you, you were falling asleep"

She opened her eyes again, "Fine I should probably just get ready for bed" she crawled off him and walked to the bathroom. Zac followed and Vanessa realized she brought nothing with her. "Zac I don't have a toothbrush" "Well luckily for you I have a new one" he smiled and took out the toothbrush from one of the cabinets. "Thank you"

* * *

"Zac I have nothing to sleep in" she said looking down at herself.

"You don't have to sleep in anything" he suggested with a smile on his lips.

"So not funny, what should I sleep in?"

"Your underwear"

"I attend to get cold really easily"

"Wow you have your problems huh?"

"Hey, be nice!" she gave him an evil glare.

"Fine" Troy walked to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. "Is this good enough?"

"I don't know" she took it out of his hands and went to the bathroom, where she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on the t-shirt Zac had given her. She stepped out of the bathroom and Zac looked up at her. "How do I look?" "Surely better than I do in it" "Thanks" she smiled and walked over to the bed and laid down. Zac was shocked at how good she actually looked, her whole body was just perfect, and he was glad that she was his. "So you sleeping in that?" she asked looking at his t-shirt and jeans. "No, luckily for you I'm not" he grinned. He got over to the bed, and he took off his t-shirt and jeans. He laid down beside her only wearing his boxers, and both of them got under the covers. She cuddled close in to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just afraid, that I might get cold, so I thought you could warm me, just in case" she said, trying to use it as an excuse to cuddle with him.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" he asked with a smile.

"In a matter of fact it is" she smiled.

"Well you're lucky I don't mind, and just to make things clear, you don't need an excuse to cuddle with me"

"Good to know" she said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Zac?.. Zac" Vanessa was searching for him.

"Yes?"

"Oh there you are"

"Do I know you?" he asked confused.

"It's me Vanessa, don't you recognize me?" she was upset.

"I don't know who you are I've never seen you before"

"Yes Zac it's me Vanessa"

"I don't know you"

"Please Zac, please" she asked begging.

"Goodbye"

"No Zac, No. Please don't leave me" she screamed after him, while tears were falling from her eyes...

Vanessa woke up when she heard Zac's voice. "Vanessa wake up"

She turned around and opened her eyes. "Zac?"

"Yes it's me"

"Oh Zac, please don't forget about me" she said as she hugged him.

"I won't okay, I promise. You were just dreaming"

"But you were leaving me"

"I'm not leaving you I'm right here, you can't just get rid of me" she hugged her tight.

"I don't want you to go, I want you here with me"

"Vanessa it was a dream, I'm right here and I'm not letting you go, I promise you that"

* * *

"Zac?"

"Mmh?" He was half asleep.

"I can't sleep"

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno, I just can't sleep"

Zac turned around and looked her in the eyes. "You sure you don't know what's wrong?"

"Since the dream, I just don't feel tired anymore"

"So now you wanna talk?"

She looked down. "Well yeah"

"About what?"

"You maybe, yeah you could tell me more about you"

"You want to know more about me?"

"Yes you" she looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hmm, well you know I have a little brother at 12"

"What's he like?"

"He can be a pain in the ass" Vanessa laughed. "Actually I love him to pieces"

"Aww" was all that came out from Vanessa's mouth.

Zac smiled "He's like no one else I've ever met, he's amazing, and he doesn't care about himself. As long as everybody else is happy so is he"

"I would like to meet him"

"You will, I promise"

"So now tell me about you, I wanna know more about you, no one else, but you"

"Well I've played soccer since I was 5 but I still suck" he said laughing.

"I'm sure that's not true"

"And why would that be?"

"Because you're perfect" she told him as she looked him in the eyes. "So what else, I wanna know everything"

"When I was younger my mom called me baby" he said kinda embarrassed.

"Baby?" she giggled. "Why"

"I guess because I was an only child until I was 10, and for a long time I looked younger than I were. So my mom just kept calling me baby, well until Sam was born"

"It's sweet. Baby, baby, baby" she teased.

"Stop it"

"Baby" she laughed.

"Stop"

"Baby, okay I'm done now" she laughed and pecked his lips. "What else?"

"I was kinda like the post popular kid in high school"

"Oh really?"

"Believe it or not, but yes"

"Hmm actually I can imagine"

He laughed. "I've been in a movie and a couple of commercials when I was in high school"

"So you wanna be an actor?"

He nodded. "Yes, actually I just got a role in a new movie that's coming out next year"

"Wait you serious?" she was shocked.

He nodded "Yes"

She kissed him "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, So ready to sleep now?" he asked hopefully.

"Was that everything about you?"

"Maybe not, but right now I'm too tired to think" he kissed her hand. "We should sleep"

"Fine" she cuddled in to his chest and both of them fell asleep soon after.


	4. Too Many Words

4. Too Many Words

"You're thinking about him"

Vanessa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Amelia's voice. Vanessa looked at her sister. She knew Amelia was right, she was thinking about Zac. "You're always thinking about him" Amelia had such calm and softness in her voice. That Vanessa could never lie to her, not even if she wanted to. She couldn't hide what she felt for Zac and that she was thinking about him every second. Vanessa shook her head with a smile on her face and looked down. "You love him don't you?"

"How can I love someone I've only known for what, a month? I can't." Vanessa said, shaking her head trying to convince herself that she didn't love him.

"I don't know, but you do"

"How do you know?" Vanessa looked her in the eyes.

Amelia smiled "Because.. it's all over your face"

"But I shouldn't right? I mean, I've known him for a month; it shouldn't be possible to love someone this fast. We kissed for the first time yesterday, but this morning when I left his apartment I didn't want to leave him. I don't know what's going on with me"

"Sweetie it's called love"

"But it's not right"

"I don't get it, why are you trying to deny your love for him?"

Vanessa smiled "I dunno, I'm really in love huh?"

Amelia laughed "Yeah, I've never seen you like this"

"That's a good thing right?" Vanessa blushed.

"Yes Ness you have nothing to be afraid of, he seems amazing. I mean he met this family, but haven't left you yet"

"I guess you're right" Vanessa looked at her sister and smiled. She couldn't deny it anymore; she was completely in love with Zac Efron.

Zac called Vanessa. She was going to meet his family and neither of them could wait. Vanessa wasn't nervous at all, cause his family couldn't be worse than her own. " Hey Zac what's up?" she asked him on the other line. "Just hoping you would come earlier and spend some time with me" he said hopefully.

"Aww miss me already" she teased.

"Actually yeah.."

"Hmm in that case" she laughed "I'll be right there"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" she said with a smile.

Zac was waiting for Vanessa, when he finally saw her pull up in the driveway. He ran out and hugged her as she stepped out of the car. "Wow you missed me that much?" Vanessa asked surprised.

"You have no idea" he kissed her.

"Wow your family that bad?" she teased.

"No, but is it really that bad that a boy misses his girlfriend?"

"I guess not" she smiled and kissed him passionately. "Not bad at all" she told him "even though it has only been…" she was thinking "5 hours since we last saw each other"

"That's way too long" he told her as he looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

"So your parents home?"

"No, I'm on Sam-duty"

"Sam-duty?" she was confused.

"Yeah I'm watching Sam"

"He's 12 right, does he really need a baby sister?"

Zac laughed "No, but it's not like he's in school because of summer, and my parents work a lot. So he doesn't want to be alone all the time, so I'm hanging out with him"

"Oh that's actually cute"

"Cute?"

"Yep 2 brothers hanging out, that is cute"

"You're weird" he laughed.

"Ah you did not just call me weird"

"I surely did"

She hit him playfully. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Because you're an ass" she stuck out her tongue at him, and laughed.

"Oh so what about cute?" he teased.

"Auch that hurt"

"Hmm then what about sweet"

"What? What did you say I can't hear you" she giggled.

"Friendly"

"Oh so now that is what I am, a friend to you right?" she was playing offended.

"No" He walked closer to her "You're my girlfriend and I love you"

"What?" she looked him in the eyes "Wait? Did you just say you…" he cut her off "I love you"

"Well at least that is better than weird, cute, sweet or friendly, so is that the only adjectives you can think off?" Vanessa was kinda freaking out about what Zac had said, even though she felt exactly the same, she just didn't expect him to say it, at least not now. "Or can you maybe come up with something better? Or is that it? Or.." he cut her off with his lips "You talk too much, you know that right"

"So I've been told. It's just I don't know, I just..it's"

"You're doing it again"

"I'm sorry" Vanessa blushed and looked down. "You know what?" she took a deep breath and looked up. "I love you too"

He kissed her. "See that was the words I was waiting for"


	5. That One Girl

5. That One Girl

"Sam? Sammy?" Zac yelled to get Sam downstairs.

Sam came walking down the stairs. "Hi you must be Vanessa?" he said as he shook her hand. "I'm Sam"

"Hi Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too" he said as he gave her a smile. "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Zac looked at Sam.

"No, you do whatever you want; you don't have to think of me" Sam told them.

"You sure?"

"Of course, why would you wanna hang with me when it's the first time Vanessa is here? I'll be fine Zac I'm 12 not 6, I can take care of myself"

"Well we'll probably just be in the pool, so if you wanna join us"

"Then you'll be right outside, thanks I know. Now you just go do whatever you want without worrying about me"

"Thanks Sam" Vanessa told him as he walked back upstairs.

"I like him" Vanessa told Zac.

"More than you like me?"

"No, never" she pecked his lips.

Sam loved Zac and he loved spending time with him, and seeing Zac smile this big when he was around Vanessa, made Sam extremely happy. Even though deep inside Sam knew, Zac was never going to be around as much as he had before, and things would never be the same again now that Vanessa was and always would be a part of Zac's life, but Sam didn't mind, he couldn't be happier for his brother. And as long Zac was happy so was Sam.

* * *

"So Vanessa you're in college right?" Zac's mom asked.

"Yes UCLA studying music"

"Oh really?"

"Yes Mrs. Efron"

"Call me Starla hun" she said smiling to Vanessa.

"So do you play any instruments?" Zac's dad asked.

"Yes piano and guitar, but mostly I sing"

"Oh" was all Zac's dad said, and Vanessa wasn't sure if he was really interesting in her life, or if he was just trying to make conversation.

"So Zac told me you have 4 siblings, how's that" Susan asked.

"4 sisters to be specific and I love it"

"Wow 5 girls, see I told you we should have gotten more children" Susan told her husband and smiled at Vanessa. "I've always wanted a big family"

"Really? With sons like this what more could you ask for?" Vanessa smiled, as did Zac and Sam.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love my sons" she told Vanessa, smiling at Zac and Sam. "But I guess I've just always wanted a little girl, but David here.." She referred to Zac's dad. "Didn't want anymore children after he got his 2 boys"

"Well if you want a girl, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of my sisters" Vanessa said with a grin.

"Well I guess I just got my girl" she said smiling at Vanessa.

From that moment Zac knew that Vanessa and his mom was already bonding, and he was happy to see it happen. He had found someone that he loved, and he could tell his family loved her as well, at least his brother and mom did, he wasn't sure about his dad yet, but Zac knew his dad would love her eventually. Zac couldn't be happier and nothing would ever change that,_ at least that's what he thought._

"It was really nice to meet you" Vanessa told Starla.

"You too sweetie" Starla hugged her. "Take care"

"I promise" she smiled and turned to David. "Thanks for letting me come here"

"You're welcome" he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Bye Sam" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Bye Vanessa"

Zac walked Vanessa to her car to say goodbye.

"Bye beauty" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Bye handsome" She pecked his lips.

"Call me when you get home" he opened the door for her and she got in.

"I promise" she smiled at him and he closed her door.

As she drove away, Zac was waving and all Vanessa could think of was driving right back to him.

When Vanessa came home the first thing she did was call Zac.

"You home?"

"Yes I'm home safe"

"Good I don't what anything to happen, to my special girl"

Vanessa giggled of how cute he was. "Zac nothing's gonna happen to me, especially not now that I'm home"

"Good. So see you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Of course, Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams" Both of them hung up.

"Vanessa!" It was Alyssa's voice calling for her and Vanessa walked to Alyssa's room.

"Hey kiddo how did you know it was me?"

"I heard your voice"

"Oh really?" Vanessa sat down on her bed. "But weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"Hmm yes, but I couldn't sleep. Will you please sing to me?"

"Sure"

Vanessa began singing:

"There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of rolling wind

Can't be turned away"

Alyssa smiled at Vanessa as she continued listening to the song.

"An enchanted moment,

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far"

"The lion king" Alyssa said smiling.

"Exactly"

"I love that movie"

"Me too, so you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"Yes" Alyssa nodded.

"Night baby" Vanessa kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams"

"Night V, love you"

"Love you too, Lyssa"


	6. The Happiest Place On earth

6. The Happiest Place On Earth

It was morning and Vanessa was on the phone with Zac.

"So what you wearing?" he asked her with a grin.

"You don't wanna know"

"Trust me I do"

"Fine, I'm wearing absolutely nothing" she said laughing.

"That's not fair"

"Well I told you, you didn't want to know" she giggled.

"So is that what you normally wear when you're home, just nothing?"

"In a matter of fact,..No. But you called when I was going to take a shower"

"So tell me this, have you been stripping while I was on the phone?" he asked as he imagined her naked.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked laughing. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well did you?"

"You're unbelievable you know that right?"

"So I've been told" he said with a grin.

"What if I did is that turning you on?"

"Oh you already turned me on when you said you weren't wearing anything"

Vanessa laughed. "Well to tell you the truth I've stripped out of my underwear while I've been talking to you"

"Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Baby you wanted to know yourself, so if you're dying right now it's your own fault" she told him.

"Okay whatever you say"

"Well I told you, you didn't want to know what I was wearing, or wasn't wearing but anyway you still wanted to know, and I tried to avoid your question about if I had been stripping while talking to you, but still you wanted to know. So this isn't my fault"

"Okay Vanessa relax I'm not blaming you okay, and I'm actually glad you told me."

"Good, well can I please take my shower now?"

"Only if I can come and join you" he said hoping.

"In your dreams Efron"

"You know me too well" he said with a smile and she laughed.

"Some other day" she told him and all he could hope for was that, that day would come soon.

"I'll remember you said that" he assured her.

"I'm sure will, bye" she hung up and took a shower. Vanessa couldn't wait to see Zac later today, sure she had seen him yesterday, but just the thought of him made her smile inside out, and right now nothing could change that, _at least that's what she thought._

"AMY, JESS, V AND JULIA KITCHEN NOW" Their mom yelled, and they all knew when she yelled like that, something was wrong. Vanessa ran downstairs with Julia right behind her, Amelia came from the living room, and Jessica came running down a minute later only wearing a towel.

"Mom what's wrong?" Amelia asked concerned, she knew something was wrong.

"I can't find Lyssa"

"WHAT?" Vanessa yelled and her happiness turned to sadness.

"I don't know where she is and I've looked in the backyard and out on the porch, but she's not there"

"Why would she leave?" Amelia asked.

"Your dad and I were fighting"

"About what? Us?" Amelia was sad; the first thing that came to her mind was her parents getting a divorce.

"No a car, your dad just bought a new one"

Jessica's eyes went wide open "He did?" she was on her way outside, when Vanessa stopped her. "You're so not walking out like that" Vanessa told her as she looked at Jessica's towel. "Fine!" Jessica said and ran upstairs.

"So where's dad?" Vanessa asked her mom.

"Outside on the street looking for Alyssa"

"I can't believe you!" Vanessa told her mom in a harsh tone.

"What?"

"You're fighting over a car and now Lyssa is gone, it's your entire fault"

Gina slapped Vanessa. She didn't mean too it just kinda happened. Julia looked at her mom then Vanessa and ran to her room crying.

"Nice job, both of you!" Amelia said to Vanessa and her mom, as she went to Julia's room.

Vanessa just shook her head at her mom. She couldn't believe what her mom had just done, but then she kinda wasn't surprised.

"I'm so sorry hunnie I didn't mean it, it just happened"

"Yeah mom it did. And I guess you fighting with dad just happened as well, and that made Lyssa disappear and everybody's upset because our sister is missing and then you slap me which makes me upset, and now Julia is crying. So please start think about what you do, before you do it." Vanessa had tears in her eyes but it wasn't only because she was sad, it was also because she was really mad at her mom right not.

"She's not anywhere in the neighborhood?" Vanessa's dad said as he entered the doorway. "What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at Vanessa's cheek, which was all red.

"Nothing" Vanessa said kinda annoyed.

Jessica came running down again. "I'll take my car and go look for her" she told them and left in her red Mustang.

"Where do you think she is?" Vanessa asked looking at her parents.

"I don't know" her dad told her. He had tears in his eyes.

"The next time you wanna fight about something as stupid as a car, do it when none of us is in the room" Vanessa referred to her and her sisters.

"V we didn't know she was listening" her dad said.

"Oh dad so now that makes it okay. Please stop arguing, especially about something as stupid as a car. Now do any of you have any idea where she could be?"

"The happiest place on earth or something I don't know" Gina said crying. "Hunnie I don't know where she is, I just want her home. She can be anywhere" she told Vanessa.

Vanessa had no idea where she was then she remembered, _Disneyland that's the happiest place on earth_. Alyssa had told Vanessa that when she was 5 years old, and Vanessa knew that's where she ought to be. "Thanks mom"

"For what?"

"I know where she is" Vanessa said smiling.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when I find her"

"VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS YOU TEL US RIGHT NOW WHERE SHE IS"

"No" Vanessa was happy that she knew where Alyssa was, cause to be honest she was scared to death about what might have happened to her. But she couldn't tell her parents where she was, because she remembered being 7 years old and mad at her parents. That was the time where she least wanted to speak to them, she didn't even want to look at them, and if Alyssa just reminded a little about Vanessa herself. Alyssa wouldn't want to see them either. "She doesn't want to see you right now; why else would she run away? I'll call you when I find her, but right now you just have to trust me, that I'll bring her home. Call Jess and tell her she doesn't have to search anymore. That's the only thing I want you to do" she ran outside to her black Audi and drove off.

Vanessa parked and ran to the front of Disneyland. And right there she saw a crying Alyssa. Vanessa called her parents telling them she had found her and that she would bring her home soon; she slowly walked over to Alyssa and sat down beside her. "Kiddo why did you leave?" Vanessa asked as she wrapped and arm around her. Alyssa didn't answer Vanessa's question, but asked another one herself. "Are mommy and daddy getting a divorce?" she cried. "No, they aren't, but they have been worrying sick about you, and so have I and Jess, Amelia and Julia"

"I'm sorry"

"Lyssa you can't just leave like that, just because you're sad or mad"

"But I wanted to be alone"

"Then you should have gone to your room, you can't just leave"

"But that's what you do all the time"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyday you go to the beach, alone!"

"Baby, I hate to break it to you, but there's 14 years between the 2 of us, I'm an adult I can do what I want"

"So you're saying I can't? I thought we lived in a free country"

Arhh Vanessa thought to herself why does she have to be so damn smart? "You can to a certain point, but leaving without anyone knowing where you are, that you can't do"

"You knew"

"Alyssa that's not the point, something could have happened to you, you could have gotten kidnapped or something. So please promise me that you won't ever just leave without permission again okay?"

Alyssa nodded. "Good" Vanessa kissed her forehead.

"Jessica is leaving right?" like she did before"

"Yes but she's going to college and the only reason she left was to look for an apartment"

"But you're in college and you haven't left"

"That's because UCLA is here in Los Angeles Stanford isn't, but that doesn't mean she won't come back, she will come visit. You don't see Amelia all the time either, she has her own house. But just because they aren't here doesn't mean they don't love you."

"So you're leaving too?"

"No sweetie I'm not. I'm going to live home for another year, till I'm done with college and after that I'll still be in Los Angeles so you'll be able to see me everyday"

"How can I believe you? How will I know that you won't move far away like Jessica?"

"Would I lie to you?" Vanessa asked her and she shook her head.

"See there's your answer. I promise I'm not leaving you. And I promise mom and dad aren't getting a divorce either, they were fighting about silly things. So I give you my promise if you promise to never leave again"

"I promise" Alyssa assured Vanessa, _but can both of them actually keep their promise?_

"So you wanna know how I found you?"

"Yes" Alyssa said with a smile.

Vanessa giggled "You remember when we were in Disneyland 2 years ago?"

"Yes, the happiest place on earth" Alyssa said with a smile.

"That's exactly what you told me, and I figured where else would someone your age go? And here you were"

"What do you think is the happiest place on earth?"

"It can be anywhere, as long as I'm with people I love I'm happy" Vanessa smiled at her.

"So the happiest place is right here?"

"Right now it is" Vanessa took her hand and they walked to the car.

Vanessa took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked her as he wrapped and arm around her.

"It's just been a long day"

"What happened?"

"Alyssa disappeared"

"What, she's okay right?"

"Yeah I found her in front of Disneyland, the happiest place in the world, she once told me"

"Well I'm glad she's okay"

"Yeah so am I" Vanessa told him. "So what do you think is the happiest place on earth?"

"Actually for a long time I didn't know"

"Then what make you know now?"

"You"

She looked at him not really knowing what he meant.

"It's the beach, because since I met you every time I'm at the beach, you're there with me, which makes me happier than anything" he told her as he looked her in the eyes and then at the ocean.

Aww was all she thought as she cuddled in to his chest. "I love you so much" she told him.


	7. Goodbye

7. Goodbye

"I'm gonna miss this" Vanessa told Zac as she placed her hand in his, and looked out at the ocean. "So will I" he told her. They didn't have to say anything else they knew exactly what the other one was thinking. Both of them were gonna miss the time at the beach together. They were going miss laughing with each other, teasing each other and just hear the other ones voice. They would misseach others touch, their hands holding, their hearts beating like one, but mostly they would miss just being close to one another.

For 3 months they had to be separate. Zac was going to Canada to film his movie and Vanessa would start her senior year of college. They would miss each other so bad, so deeply that it would feel like their heart was going to get ripped out. Tears would fall and they had no idea how they were ever going to say goodbye.

* * *

Zac was holding Vanessa in his arms as he tried to calm her down, but how could he? He was just as sad as she was, and even though he was trying so bad to stop Vanessa tears they wouldn't. He didn't want to see her like this and he didn't want to feel this bad, but it was his own fault, and heknew it. He felt guilty for leaving her. He was actually thinking that he should just skip the movie, but he knew Vanessa wouldn't want him to do that for her. No matter how bad it would hurt to be separate, she would never want him to sacrifice anything for her and that's what Zac loved so much about her.

Vanessa looked him in the eyes and smiled weakly. "It's only 3 months" she told him, but mostly she was speaking to herself.

"I know, but that's way too long to be away from you" he said.

"I know, but we will make it. We have to" she leaned in and kissed him.

Zac heard his plane being announced on the speakers. "That's my cue"

She shook her head "I wish you could stay here" she was still crying.

He wiped away her tears, trying to put up a good face, but he had tears in his eyes aswell. "Me too, but as you said it's only 3 months, time will fly by right?" he leaned in and kissed her, then he left.

* * *

But Zac was wrong time wasn't flying by. Vanessa kept waiting for the 20th of November the day he would come back, but she would have to wait for a long time, since it wasn't even September yet. Zac was being busy with filming so he had his lines and other stuff to think of, sure he thought of Vanessa, but he wasn't spending every hour, every minut, and even every second thinking about her. As Vanessa spend thinking of him.

School was coming up so hopefully it would get better. At least that's what Vanessa hoped.

"Julia what's wrong?" Vanessa asked her sister.

"Mom can't take me to school and neither can dad, both of them left for work. And I don't want to go all alone being all lost, not knowing what to do. I can't do it V, I really can't. I'll just get lost and then get detention and then..."

"JJ relax everything will be fine" Wow Vanessa thought to herself, she had never in her entire life heard Julia say that much at the same time, but hopefully it would be a good thing. Hopefully she would finally get some friends; it was a new school, so all you could do was hope. "Julia I'll take you, I have nothing else to do right now anyway, and besides I'm taking Alyssa to school too"

Alyssa came walking down the stairs as she heard Vanessa say her name. "V I'm sick, I can't go to school". "Are you sure about that Lyssa?" Vanessa asked giving her a skeptical look.

Alyssa nodded. Vanessa wasn't really buying it. Normally when Alyssa was sick you could tell right away, and she wouldn't get out of bed. Alyssa was still wearing her PJ, but she wasn't in her bed, so Vanessa wasn't really sure she actually was sick. Vanessa touched Alyssa's forehead "Baby you're not warm"

"But I feel bad" she told her big sister.

"V's right you don't look bad Lys"

"Lyssa you sure you're sick?" Vanessa asked and looked her straight in the eyes.

Alyssa nodded and then she shook her head, as she looked away. "Alyssa why would you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry V, I just wanted to spend the day with you, and I don't want you to be home alone"

Vanessa giggled. "Sweetie I can take care of myself, I'll be fine, don't worry about me" she told her _not knowing how wrong she would actually be. _"The only reason you're saying this is so you have an excuse to skip school, but I won't let you so now go get dressed. I don't want JJ to be late at her first day"

"Good luck, everything will okay, I promise. And if anything happens I'm only a phone call away" Vanessa kissed Julia's forehead. "I know you can make it"

Julia smiled and hugged Vanessa. "Thank you for being the best sister ever"

Vanessa gave her a big hug and stroked her hair. "I love you"

"You too" Julia told her.

* * *

Vanessa waved and left the school. She had now dropped both of at their schools, and now she was all alone, and the first thing that came to her mind was Zac. Tears began to fall, and right now she didn't wanted to be alone, she wasn't fine, and she wouldn't be until she was back in Zac's arms.


	8. Personal

8. Personal

Time past and Vanessa missed Zac terribly. It was the day before Zac's birthday and all she wanted to do was to spend the day with him, but she knew she couldn't. It was a closed set, and no one not even family was allowed to be there. So there was no chance that Vanessa would see Zac on his birthday and she really hated it. It was his first since they met and she really wanted to make it special but she wouldn't even see him, so how could she? It was Saturday so she wasn't at school, and she didn't wanted to do anything at all. So all she did was think of Zac.

"Hunnie you just gonna sit like that the whole day?" her mom asked her.

"Yes I have nothing else to do" Vanessa replied.

"Well someone is coming for dinner, so could you please go change"

"No, what's the point anyway? It's not like I need to impress anybody or trying to score so…"

"But Nessa couldn't you please do it for me" she asked trying to convince her to change.

"Nah, I don't see what's wrong with sweatpants and this old tee. I feel terrible anyway so why not dress after my mood?"

"But I just wanted you to wear something descent"

"I'm not changing mom" Vanessa told her. She didn't care how she looked right now, Zac wasn't here so what was the point in dressing up?. All she wanted was to see him tomorrow on his birthday, but she knew that she wouldn't.

The doorbell rang. "V could you please open the door?" her mom asked.

"Sure" she walked to the door, while putting her hair in a ponytail. She opened the door and began crying, but it was happy tears.

Vanessa looked at her mom "How could you do this to me, why didn't you tell me it was him?"

"You didn't ask" she said with a smile.

"But look at me, I look terrible, you should have told me why you wanted me to change. I can't believe you did this to me" she said with tears.

Zac laughed at her and she looked at him. "And you knew about this? I hate you" she said between her tears.

"I love you too" he said as he walked in and hugged her. "And to me you always look beautiful" he whispered in her ear, as Vanessa cried harder of how sweet he was. She looked him in the eyes, "God knows how much I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said as he kissed her passionately.

"Vanessa you still have time to go change if you want to, we aren't eating before 7"

"Okay maybe I should go take a shower"

"A shower?" Zac said with a smirk.

Vanessa smiled, "you can join me if you want to"

"I'll be happy to"

"ZAC" Alyssa came screaming out of her room, and ran right in to his arms.

"Hey bunny" Zac said as he gave her a hug.

"You know V have really missed you, she keeps talking about you, and she's really sad. It's good to see her smile now that you are here. How's your movie going? Is it hard? How's Canada?"

Vanessa shook her head "I told you she can talk"

Zac smiled "Alyssa the movie is going great, I'll be back in about a month and Canada is amazing it's really beautiful, and it can be hard at times, it's a lot of hard work, but I love it, you know I'll love to continue talking to you, but right now we need to get a shower" Zac took Vanessa's hand and they walked upstairs.

* * *

Vanessa smiled at him. "What?" "I love you" she told him. "I love you too"

"So how come you're here, I didn't think I would see you before sometime in November"

"Well I wanted to spend my birthday with the girl I love, so they let me go"

"How long are you here?"

"Until Tuesday"

"Really?" she was exited.

"Yes" he kissed her forehead.

They walked to Vanessa's bathroom and took off their clothes.

Zac kept staring at her and Vanessa noticed. "What cha looking at Efron it's nothing you haven't seen before?"

"You" he said smiling "You know I haven't seen my sexy girlfriend in forever"

"Oh really, and does your girlfriend look as good as when you left her?" she asked.

"No" he walked closer . "She looks even better"

Vanessa smiled and turned on the water and both of them got in the shower; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caressed her hips and kissed her in the neck.

"Vanessa?" it was Alyssa's voice from inside Vanessa's room.

"Yes Lyssa?" Vanessa said

"Have you seen my.." she said as she was about to open the door.

"NO DON'T OPEN" Vanessa screamed before Alyssa finished her sentence.

Zac put Vanessa down and she wrapped a towel around her, and stuck her head out of the door. "What?"

"Have you seen my doll, the one with dark long hair?"

"Yes you left it in my car, the keys are in my purse" she pointed to her bed, and closed the door to the bathroom. "That was close" she told Zac. She threw the towel on the floor and walked back in to the shower.

"Too close" Zac told her. "I don't know what I'd done if she had seen us"

Vanessa laughed. "probably be marked for life"

"It's not funny, I almost got a heart attack"

"Don't worry she won't get in here"

"I hope not"

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you're so scared of a little girl"

"Well you didn't want her in here either"

"No because of you, it's not like she haven't seen me before"

Vanessa heard a sound in her room.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes"

"I'll be right back" she pecked his lips, placed the towel around her and walked out.

"What are you doing with my stuff? You were supposed to only take my car keys"

Alyssa ignored her and asked a question. "What are these for?" she was holding Vanessa's birth control pills.

"They are nothing, can you please give them back to me"

"Not until you tell me what it's for"

"No, give me my pills"

Alyssa stuck out her tongue and ran downstairs with the pills. "MOMMY" she yelled.

"AHH ALYSSA GIVE ME THE PILLS" she said as she ran after her sister.

"What's going on?" Gina asked them.

"Mommy what's this?" Alyssa handed the pills to her mom.

"It's nothing Hunnie"

"See I told you it was nothing, now can I please have my pills back"

"Sure" Gina handed the pills to Vanessa.

"Don't you ever look through my purse again, I told you to take the car keys, not search through the whole purse. My stuff is personal" Vanessa was mad at her sister, especially for not listening and then involving their mom.

"You'll learn about it when you get older" Gina told Alyssa. "Now go watch some tv"

Alyssa left. "Why isn't this opened and you remember to take them right? And why would you leave them in the purse?"

"God mom, it's not like I aren't safe okay, you should know better than to think that, I went to the doctors yesterday to get more, but forget to get them out of my purse, but I haven't finished the other pack yet so don't worry. I'm on the pill okay and I'm not planning on getting pregnant, not now. So don't worry, we're being safe. Now if you don't mind I'll finish my shower" she went upstairs and back to the bathroom.

"You scared the hell out of me I thought it was Alyssa. What happened?"

Vanessa walked in the shower. "Alyssa found my birth control pills and wanted to know what they are for, and she ran down to my mom with them, and she was afraid that we're not being safe" she said annoyed.

"are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No not you, I'm annoyed at them, they need to mind their own businesses"

"Aww don't be annoyed" he hugged her and kissed her ear which made Vanessa giggle.

"Thank you Zac"

"You're very welcome pretty girl"


	9. Typical Guy

9. Typical Guy

"Vanessa you home tomorrow night?" Gina asked her.

"I don't know why?"

"Because me and your dad aren't home, we have work. So I was wondering if you were home to make dinner for Lyssa and Julia?"

"Sure I guess I'll be home then, now if it's okay we're going to Zac's"

"That's fine hun" she told her and kissed her cheek. Zac and Vanessa walked out to Zac's car and drove home to him. "Finally all alone" Vanessa said as she kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Zac wrapped his right arm around her while driving. "I missed this"

"Me too, I wish you could come with me, when I leave on Tuesday"

"Yeah so would I, but hey another month, and you won't leave me again, right?"

"Right. I'll come right back to you, so I can have you in my arms, where you belong"

Vanessa smiled at him. "God I'm glad you found me"

"Well when you see a pretty girl, you gotta take the move"

"I'm glad you did, else we wouldn't be here right now"

"You know I have a confession to make" Vanessa told Zac.

"And what's that?"

"I don't have a birthday present for you, since I didn't think you were coming back until November. So I thought I had tons of time, but now you're here, so I don't and I don't have anything for.."

"Babe you're talking too much again" Zac told her as he pulled a strain of hair behind her ear.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, but I still don't have a present for you, but then again I may think of something" she said smiling at him.

* * *

Vanessa was going to get a glass of water when Zac came up from behind and started tickling her. "Efron this is gonna be worst for yourself"

"And how's that?" he asked with a grin.

Vanessa turned around with the glass in the hand and held the water over Zac's face "Told ya" she said as she burst out laughing, while Zac just stood there with water running from his hair. "God, V you're so gonna pay for this"

"Don't think so" she placed the glass in the sink and started running away. But a lot of girls can't outrun a guy, and neither could Vanessa. "Got'cha" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her by her legs on swung her over his shoulder. "Put me down right now" she screamed, but while laughing. Zac took her to the shower and let the water run over her. Both of them sat down in the tub, and just said there laughing why the got more and more wet. They got eye contact and slowly leaned in to a passionate kiss. Vanessa turned off the water.

"You know I really like your top" Zac told her and Vanessa shook her head. "You only like this because you're able to see through it now that I'm wet"

"Nah" he whispered in her ear "I also like it because it's on you"

"You'll like anything on me"

Zac thought about that "Yeah that's true." Vanessa smiled and stood up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Getting this clothes off, I don't like when my clothes is wet"

"Hmm then what are you gonna wear?" Zac asked.

"I don't know" she looked back and smiled, "maybe nothing"

Zac and Vanessa were both lying on the bed making out. "Thank you for coming back for me" Vanessa told him. "Who said it was for you? Maybe I came back for myself, because of my own needs and not yours" he smiled.

Vanessa made evil eyes at him "You know sometimes you can be such a douchebag"

"I know but you still love me" he said with a grin.

"Unfortunately yes" she said nodding her head.

"That's not unfortunate, cause the fact that you love me makes me a better person"

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes it is" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but stopped and just laid there starring at her.

"You just gonna leave me hanging here?" she spoke.

"You always been this beautiful?"

"Well compared to hot actresses your kissing on set, I guess I'm nothing"

"No better" he intertwined their fingers. "You know no one can compare to you"

"Oh really, so whenever your kissing a hot girl, you're saying you don't like it?"

"Well…"

"Zac!" she hit him on the chest.

"No never, the only girl I like is you" he kissed her.

"I better be" she told him with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Vanessa woke up and realized she had nothing to wear, since she didn't brought any clean clothes with her. So with a grin on her face she found one of Zac's t-shirts and his boxers and put them on. She tiptoed out to the kitchen so Zac wouldn't hear her and started making breakfast for him.

An hour later Zac woke up to the smell of pancakes, chocolate cupcakes and scrambled eggs. As Zac entered the room, Vanessa burst out in song "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Zac, happy birthday to you" she pecked his lips. "Happy birthday boyfriend"

"Wow thank you, I didn't knew you could sing, and did you make this? It smells amazing"

"Well everything for the boy I love"

"Wait.." he checked out her outfit. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"Well I had nothing to wear, and then I thought why not use any of your clothes, and besides I look much better in it than you"

"That's true" Zac leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"So maybe we should just go back to bed" she asked with a grin.

"No way" Zac said and let go of her "and miss all this delicious food, not happening" he grapped a cupcake and started eating.

"You're suck a guy"

"Well you know what they say, the way to a man's heart, is through his stomach"

"Indeed. Well I'm glad you like your present"

"Wait this is my present?" he asked mumbling with food in his mouth.

"Yes so you better like it"

"Oh I do trust me"

"You better"

"Or what?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Really?" he asked "I would actually like that to happen"

Vanessa shook her head "Your definitely a guy"


	10. It's Okay For You To Smile

10. It's Okay For You To Smile

It was in the beginning of May. Rumors had started about Zac dating his co-star, but Zac didn't even care, he was completely in love with Vanessa, and if the world couldn't see that, it must be blind.

Vanessa had just found out her grandma was terrible ill. Sure she had had cancer for a long time, but the doctors had given up on her and there was nothing no one could do. Vanessa and her grandma had always been close, especially when Vanessa was little, but even now, they were close. So Vanessa was devastated and Zac had never seen anyone this sad. And the day she died everything changed – _maybe for the better, maybe for the worse._

"Zac I can't do this" Vanessa said almost screaming.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"Us, I can't do it, she's gone!"

"What does you and me has to do with her?"

"Everything! I can't do it Zac, I can't be happy, when she's gone, I can't"

"V relax, you're just upset right now" he wrapped his arms around her, as she cried in to his chest.

"And that's not gonna change! Zac I can't be happy, I can't, it's not fair"

"It's not a crime to be happy you know"

"It sure feels like it, how can I be happy when she's gone? Zac I can't, it's not right"

"She would want you to be happy V, to live your life"

"Zac I can't, don't you see?" She looked him in the eyes "I can't be happy, meaning I can't be with you"

"V you don't mean this"

"Yes I do Zac, I need time, I need space, I can't be here, I can't be with you"

"Ness don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Zac, but there's no other way. We can't be together, I love you, but it's not fair to you to stay together when I'm like this. I want you to be happy and you can't be that with me"

"V I'll always be happy with you"

"No Zac, you won't. I'm sorry, but we're over. I have to go"

Vanessa was telling the truth, she left. She left Zac, her family, everyone she had ever cared about she left behind. It wasn't that she wanted to, but she felt like it was her only choice. She was devastated, heartbroken, and she wasn't sure anything could fix it. She wasn't even capable to stay and be at the funeral, "it hurts too much" she had told everyone right before she left.

* * *

Vanessa packed all her stuff, and drove off to her mom's old apartment in Pasadena, which she still owned. Vanessa had being in Pasadena for a month, when she realized something, and somehow it actually made her smile. You would have thought through all that pain, and guilt, from everything that had happened, nothing could make her happy, but it did. Somehow she guesses she had known it all along, just trying to push it away, though she knew she couldn't. Since the day she had ended it with Zac she had known, trying to push it away, wanting to remove it from her heart, knowing she couldn't. She had not wanted to realize it, until now. Why? She had no idea. As a life ends, another one begins right? _And so it did. _Vanessa was pregnant, and all she could do now was smile. Now she finally understood that she wasn't suppose to be sad. It was okay for her to be happy; this was the meaning with life. Creating a new one, putting it in to this world, seeing it grow, fall in love. Yes, it was okay to be happy, Vanessa thought to herself. "Why was I trying to push this away, forget about it?" she asked herself. "Maybe because of Zac it wasn't fair to him, that I told him at that time, and I was way too upset" Vanessa was okay with that thought, this could have been why she hadn't told him, but still it wasn't fair to him, she had to tell him. In one way, or another.

Vanessa touched her belly and talked. "We're going to be okay baby, I promise"


	11. The Text

11. The Text

Vanessa walked back and forth not knowing how to tell Zac. It had been over a month since she last saw him. How was he? What was he doing right now? She thought to herself, trying to hide the thought, _what if he had moved on?_ Vanessa thought about giving him a phone call, but wasn't sure if it would be a good thing. What if he actually had moved on, found someone else? And then his ex was suddenly calling. Probably not the best thing she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she could bear to hear Zac's voice either, it would just make her cry. She still loved him with all her life, and if he had found someone else if would break her heart. So she couldn't call him, she really couldn't. A letter would take too long to get to him, so she decided to text him.

_Zac there's no __easy way to tell you this. Being away for a month has actually helped a lot, I actually feel much happier. I miss everybody especially you, though you might not miss me. Well that's not what I wanted to tell you, something much bigger has happened, and you're a huge part of it. I'm pregnant.. Zac. I think you deserved at least to get a call from me, but I just couldn't the though of you might having another girl was killing me, and so I just couldn't stand hearing your voice. I don't know what you'll do about the fact that you're becoming a father; I just wanted you to know I'm keeping it, no matter what. Of course I would love, and I really prey that you'll be apart of both of our life, but if you don't I understand it's totally up to you. I'm just happy that I have something of you and me growing inside of me. Something we created, together. It's an amazing feeling, and I can feel you with me all the time. I love you Zac more than you know._

_~ Yours Nessa_

Vanessa read it through one more time and pressed the send button, kinda worried for Zac's reaction. Tears were actually falling from her eyes, afraid of how he was going to react.

About an hour later Vanessa had fallen asleep and didn't notice when someone knocked on the door, but since the door wasn't locked the person just walked in. Vanessa's eyes were all puppy and red too, she had been crying herself to sleep, afraid of Zac's reaction, but still she was anxious to know what he thought so as she laid so peaceful in the couch, she was still holding her blackberry in her right hand.

The person slowly walked over to her and watched her sleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and waited for some response. He covered her with a blanket not wanting her to be cold. This was his V, no one else's and she was carrying his child. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry, she could see this person standing in front of her and was about to scream, but when she was met by two piercing blue eyes, that she knew and loved. All she did was smile.

"You cried yourself to sleep?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry; the thought of losing you just hurt so much" she told him, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Zac smiled, "You silly girl, thinking you would ever get rid of me" he took her in his arms, and Vanessa hadn't felt more alive in the last month, than she did right now in Zac's arms. New tears felt from her eyes and Zac noticed.

"Baby why are you crying?" he wiped away her tears.

"I just missed you" she said with a little smile.

He kissed her head, "Well if you've missed me, then you should've seen me, I've been dying to see you again" he told her and she felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry" she told him. "It wasn't meant to go this way"

"It's okay Ness, I still love you. I don't get why you would even think I had found someone else"

"Because of what I did, I broke up with you"

"Yeah, but I would rather stay alone, than find someone else, who could never replace you anyway. I'm not leaving you Nessa, you won't lose me, I promise you that, I'm right here okay?"

Vanessa nodded and tugged her head in to his chest.

Zac placed a hand on Vanessa's belly and Vanessa looked up. "You really pregnant?"

"Yes Zac, we're gonna have a baby"

Zac smiled widely and kissed her, "God Vanessa I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Zac can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Take me to the beach.."


	12. A Broken Promise

12. A Broken Promise

Vanessa looked at the beach. The sound comforted her, she felt relaxed. Zac was rubbing her hand. People were passing by, but they only felt each other.

"What's on your mind?"

"You, us, the baby" she told him with a smile.

"You worried about us?"

"No, I know we'll be just fine, but..."

"But?"

"I just wanna go home" she told him with a smile.

"Of course"

Since both them had driven up there on their own they had to drive in two cars back home.

"See ya soon" he said and kissed her.

"Bye baby" she told him and got in her car and he closed the door for her.

They walked in to Vanessa's parents house and the first one that came and gave them a hug was Julia.

"Hey JJ I missed you" Vanessa told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Hi sis, you too"

Julia gave Zac a hug as well, and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for bringing her home"

He winked at her "your welcome" Julia really liked Zac, not as a boyfriend or anything, but she was opening up to him like she had with Vanessa, and she spoke more to him than she ever did to her other siblings.

Her mom came quick after and hugged Vanessa so bad that she was getting choked.

"Mami you're choking me" she said out of breath.

"Sorry Ness I just missed you so bad"

"It's only been a month mom, and I'm fine. Don't worry"

Gina let go of Vanessa and hugged Zac. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She told him.

"Mom relax now, I'm okay"

Vanessa saw Alyssa walking by on the way to her room, but she didn't come even though Vanessa called for her.

"What's wrong with her mom?"

"You" Gina explained.

"Me? How?"

"You left her hun, or that's what she thinks"

"Fine I'll talk to her" Vanessa assured them.

"If you can make her talk" Gina told her, "she has barely been speaking since you left, and you know how she normally is"

"Wow, I'm sorry mom I had no idea, it was just too hard for me, with grandma"

"It was hard on all of us, hun" she assured her. And Vanessa realized that she probably had been to selfish. Julia and Alyssa had needed her. The whole family had, and she just left them, in time of need, because she thought that was the best thing for herself.

She kissed Zac's cheek and walked upstairs to Alyssa's room, she knocked on the door, and no reply came back. Vanessa slowly walked in and saw Alyssa lying on the bed.

"When you don't get a reply to you knock, you're not supposed to just walk in" Alyssa said in a harsh tone.

"Aly please talk to me"  
"No Vanessa I have nothing to say to you"

"C'mon baby, you can't stay mad at me"

"I'm NOT a baby"

"Okay I'm sorry, but you can't stay mad at me forever"

"Watch me!"

"I didn't only leave you, you know that. So why are you so upset? It has only been a month. Jess is gone all the time"

"But you aren't Jess"

"No, so why are you so mad at me. We used to talk about everything, mom said you have changed"

"You just don't get it" Alyssa told her.

"Then explain it to me, Lyssa I love you and I don't wanna lose you. But you're trying to push me away"

"You broke your promise. You said you'd never leave me, that I were going to see you everyday, but you didn't keep that promise did you!"

"I'm sorry A, I never meant to hurt you"

"But you did. You lied to me, you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep" She said crying.

Vanessa got down in the bed beside her, and held her in her arms.

"I'm sorry Lyssa, I really missed you doesn't that count for anything?" She asked a crying Alyssa.

"Maybe"

Vanessa began singing with tears in her eyes, she had never seen Alyssa like this, and she didn't like the fact that she was the reason why she was crying.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"

Alyssa smiled a little and looked up.

"I'm not letting you go, I might not always be here, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, cause I do more than you know. Don't ever forget that"

"I love you too" Alyssa told her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry baby; I never meant to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Alyssa nodded and cuddled in to Vanessa's arms.


	13. Big Mouth

Vanessa looked at her belly in the mirror. She was hoping she had begun to show, but you couldn't tell at all. Zac walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It takes time you know, 9 months to be exact" he said with a grin.

"I know that Stupid, I was just hoping I had begun to show. I want the whole world to know I'm pregnant" She said as she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"And they will eventually, just be patient. You've only been pregnant for like 5 weeks" he said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know what I want?" she asked him.

"No" he shook his head.

"I want to move in with you" she told him as she looked down.

He lifted her chin for her to look in to his eyes. "I'd like that" She smiled at him and cuddled in to his chest.

"You know we need to tell our parents" he told her.

"That we're expecting?" she asked.

"Yes I want them to know" he told her.

"Of course. Just let me call Amelia and Jess first"

"Sure"

Vanessa found her phone and dialed Amelia. "Hey sis"

"Hi Amy"

"So what's up, anything new?"

"In a matter of fact yes" Vanessa said as she smiled at Zac.

"What is it?" Amelia asked she was getting curious.

"You're going to be an aunt" Vanessa told her and heard a scream that was so loud that even Zac could hear it, and Vanessa had to pull away the phone from her ear. "Are you trying to make me deaf?" Vanessa asked her.

"No I'm just so so so excited for you" she told Vanessa.

"Yeah I can tell, if I have trouble hearing after this, I'm blaming you"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Amelia said "You're going to be a mom! I'm so excited for you"

"I can tell" Vanessa said. "But you can't tell anyone yet, you're the first person to know!"

"Oh really you told me first? I'm the only one who knows? Seriously? I feel honored"

"Okay Amy before you make me insane I'm going to hang up"

"Okay love you, bye" Amelia said and hung up.

Vanessa sighed and looked at Zac. "That bad?"

"Nah I guess not, she's just more excited than we are" Vanessa said shaking her head. "And if I know my mom, she'll be even more excited than that, so I guess we should get it over with as soon as possible"

Zac laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love your family"

"And I have no idea why, but I love you for it. I'll call Jessica. And then maybe we could go to my parents' house tonight?"

"Sounds nice"

Vanessa called Jessica.

"Hey V, you know I have really wanted to talk to you, I met this guy and he's so hot, really you should see him."

"Jess is he even nice?"

"I don't know, but who cares he's so hot!"

"You told me that already, but do you even know anything else about him"

"What else is there to know? He's so hot!"

"You are making me insane here Jess. I get it, he's hot, but make sure there's more to him than just looks, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Like you're suddenly a boy expect" Jessica snapped.

"Well I hate to break to you, but I've been dating my boyfriend for a longer time than you have ever dated anyone so.."

"So what? That still doesn't make you an expert!"

"I didn't say so. Anyway I'm expecting"

"Expecting what? If you're expecting someone then why did you call me?"

"You sure you're not blond?" Vanessa said.

"Uh yeah, we share the same hair color!"

"Sometimes I find that hard to believe though"

"Why are you still talking, weren't you expecting someone?" Jessica asked.

"Jess you're so stupid at times! I'm gonna have a baby!"

"What. You are?"

"Yes" Vanessa said happily.

"Well congratulations, you just ruined your life"

"Jess..?"

"No I'm just kidding I'm happy for you, just make sure the baby is going to look like me" she said.

"I can't promise that" Vanessa said laughing.

"Okay well, then name her Jessica if it's a girl, and Jesse if it's a boy"

"That's never going to happen!" Vanessa assured her, still laughing.

"Well I had to try" Jessica said with a laugh.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, but I gotta go talk to you soon" she hung up.

* * *

That night Vanessa and Zac were going to eat at Vanessa's parents' house.

Vanessa was about to open the door when her mom jumped out and hugged her "You're pregnant!" she screamed.

Vanessa pulled back and looked at her mom. "How do you know?"

"Jess told me" her mom said happily.

Vanessa looked at Zac "Remind me to kill her later"

Both of them entered the house, and everybody came up to them and hugged them wishing them congratulations. Then Vanessa noticed that Jessica was there.

"You!" she said pointing at her. "First of all why are you here?"

"I wanted to be here for the news" she said.

"I called you, because I didn't think you would be here! And then you just tell everybody! Great job Jess you ruined everything"

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was that big of a deal" Jessica told her.

"No you didn't?" Vanessa asked in a sarcastic tone. "Me being pregnant was no big deal, and therefore you had to tell everyone!"

"V relax" Gina said.

"No mom. The whole point for us to come was to tell you, and Jessica ruined that. It was our moment not hers. Now there is no point for us to be here"

"Of course there is diner's ready"

"Fine we'll stay, but just so everyone knows Zac's parents don't know yet, so it would be nice if you didn't say anything" she said as she faked a smile.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you" she told Jessica.

"I'm sorry V, I am. Can't we just forget it"

"No. I'll remember this 'til whenever you get pregnant!"

"Ha you really think you would be the first person I would tell. Keep dreaming sis!"

Vanessa gave her a glare.

"Well of course I would" Jessica said, not really knowing what else to do.

Gina came over and hugged Vanessa again. "My baby is having a baby. I'm so excited for you hun" she said almost choking her.

"I can tell mom, but if you get any more excited, you'll kill the baby and the baby's baby!"


	14. Everything Has An Impact

She looked herself in the mirror like she had done everyday since she found out she was pregnant. Pretty much the whole world knew she was pregnant by now, because Zac had pronounced it in an interview.

She was now 11 weeks and a few days pregnant, and was watching the interview over and over again. She loved how Zac was explaining to everyone, how much he loved her and how excited he were for the baby.

"We're so excited both of us. I couldn't be more happy than I am right now. Everything is perfect. And I can't wait to see my child for the first time. I've always wanted a big family, so it seems like the right time to start, and everybody is just so happy for us, which we are really grateful for. It really is an amazing feeling…" he said in the interview and then Vanessa didn't hear anything else. The pain was unbearable. It almost felt like it was burning her, and then she felt something running down her legs. Blood, lots of it. And it kept running.

She ran to the counter in the kitchen and picked up her cellphone, to call for emergency. This isn't happening she thought to herself, _but it was. _She felt the emptiness in her. She felt alone, broken. Everything was crashing down in front of her.

Vanessa was lying alone in the hospital, with an IV in her arm. The baby was gone, and she felt like her whole world was turning upside down. The nurse walked in "It's okay for you to leave now" she said as she removed her IV. "I'm really sorry Vanessa"

Vanessa didn't say anything she was in shock. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything. Zac wasn't home, he was in Canada to promote his movie, and she didn't want him to know, but knew he had to eventually.

She dialed his number and wiped away her tears, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Hey how is my favorite girl?" he asked on the other line. "And how's the baby?" he asked excited.

"I'm fine" she said trying to sound happy. "I'm really fine" she tried to assure him. "When are you coming home?" she asked as she tried to change the subject.

"The day after tomorrow" he told her.

"I need you to come home now!" she almost screamed. She couldn't help it, it just kind of happened.

"V what's wrong?"

"I just need you home now. I can't tell you over the phone, I need to tell you in person"

"V please"

"NO! It hurts too much!"

Hours passed. She didn't know how many, but it felt like days. Vanessa wasn't sure if Zac was coming home today, or was waiting to leave as he had planned. But then she heard the door swung open.

"I didn't think you would come" she told him as she walked close to him.

"Of course. When you give me that kind of call I know where I need to be, and trust me it's not in Canada"

She let out a smile. "Thank you"

"Of course, so now tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

She flung her arms around him and started crying.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" he was confused.

"I lost the baby" she said in a whisper.

"What?" he wasn't believing what he just heard.

"You heard me! It's gone!" she said crying.

"V it's okay. It is, don't worry about it!"

"No it is not okay. It was our baby!"

He wiped away her tears, but he was just as sad as she was.

"We'll just try again."

"No. They didn't just tell me I lost the baby. They told me my changes of getting pregnant were almost none. I might not get pregnant again and if I do, they don't think my body will accept it and they think I'll have another miscarriage"

"Honey it's okay, we'll get a second opinion. Everything will be okay"

"You don't know that!"

"Then we can adopt. It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you I'm happy"

"But I wanted to give you a baby, I wanted it to look like us. And I know that's not true, you do want a family. You said so yourself"

"I do. But I want you more"

"But still! It shouldn't be like this" she said, almost as if she was blaming him.

"V It's okay, I don't care if we don't get any children. I just want you"

"That's a lie!" she told him and backed away from him. As she looked him in the eyes and raised her voice. "I heard what you said, you want a big family. You couldn't wait to see your child for the first time! You said everything was perfect. BUT this isn't perfect. It's a nightmare" she told him and he stepped towards her, but she took a step back. "Don't! You told it to me and you told it to the world! You wanted this child and now it's gone! You wanted a family, somthing bigger than us! So don't say all you want is me, you don't! And you know it!"

"V don't do this! We'll get our family, one way or another. I don't care what way it is!"

"You do! Don't deny you do want your child! A child that you and I made, together! You do care about that! So you're right we could adopt, but you know it's not the same, and that wasn't what you wished for"

"Babe I know you're upset. But you should really calm down!"

"No. I lost it! I lost him or her. I want it back. I want to see it! But now it's just gone." She fell to the floor and Zac walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

Days passed and Vanessa was more heartbroken than ever. No one knew what to do or say around her. She felt that life had been taking away from her. She had moved her things to Zac's apartment, but even though it was what she wanted she didn't feel happy there. At least not now.

Vanessa was alone in the apartment when she heard it knock on the door. It was Amanda, Zac's costar.

"Hi" she said "Can I come in?"

Vanessa let out a slight smile and let the door stand open.

"I know what happened." Amanda said "..And I know a doctor who can.."

Vanessa cut her off. "He told you about it?" she asked in shock.

"Yes.. and I know a great doctor, who I'm sure can help you"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Vanessa said aloud, but to herself.

"Yeah it's great news I know" Amanda said with a smile.

"No" Vanessa said and looked at her. "I can't believe he told you!"

"I just wanted to help" Amanda said sad.

"I'm sure you are. But I don't need your help!" Vanessa was mad.

"I just thought.."

"You were wrong! Look you seem like a great person, and I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Zac, but it would really make me happy if you would just leave!"

Amanda let out a smile and left.

When Zac got home Vanessa wasn't that calm.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HER ABOUT THE BABY!"

"I needed to talk to someone, and she was there to listen!"

"You could talk to me!"

"Vanessa you haven't been yourself since it happened!"

"Why do you think, I lost a part of me!"

"So did I!"

"I know that! But you don't just go talk to some stranger about it!" Vanessa said teary eyed.

"She's not a stranger!"

"WELL TO ME SHE IS. AND THIS HAD JUST AS MUCH SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME AS IT HAD YOU! IT WAS PRIVATE! YOU DON'T JUST GO TALK TO EVERYBODY ABOUT IT! WHO'S THE NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL! NATIONAL TELEVISION?"

"Nessa calm down!"

"No Zac. I CAN'T! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN SOME STRANGER COMES KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR WANTING TO HELP YOU!"

"I thought it would be a good thing!"

"A GOOD THING? HOW CAN TALKING TO A STRANGER ABOUT THIS BE A GOOD THING?" Tears fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Zac but I can't do this right now" she told him and walked out.


	15. Apologies

Vanessa slowly opened the door and found Zac sitting in the couch watching TV.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"That depends. Are you going to yell at me like before? Cause if you are, then no we can't talk!"

She nodded "Alright I deserved that"

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just really wanted this. And it happened out of sudden. And I was just really upset. And didn't know how to react. And then Amanda showed up. And she knew everything, which I didn't expect her to. And I was just a mess at the time. And I guess I still am. And I just don't know what to do. And.." she got cut off.

"V calm down, breathe!"

"I'm really sorry you know that?"

"I do now," he told her.

"If you think we should see the doctor Amanda mentioned, than we'll do it."

"You would do that for me?"

"No" she told him "I would do that for us."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you"

"No thank you! For being so understanding even though I was a total bitch to you"

"Yeah you kinda were you better warn me next time, if you are going to do that again. You were beginning to make me scared, I was beginning to think something had happened to my girlfriend, cause that bitch surely wasn't her!" he grinned.

"Hey!" she said playing offended. "I wasn't that bad!"

"You so were V! I've never seen anyone act like that!"

"Again I'm sorry! This isn't changing anything is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well can we go back to normal?"

"I think we already have" he smiled at her and took her hand.

"So you're not mad?"

"Well maybe a little"

"Oh really?" she asked. "And would this help make it better?" she pushed him down on the couch lying on top of him. She pulled up his shirt and kissed his stomach.

"Well that depends on where this is going" he said smiling.

"Hmm I guess I don't mind you being a little mad at me" she told him and got off of him, but Zac grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Oh no you can't just leave now!"

"No? Then what are you going to do about that?"

"This" he leaned in and kissed her, and gently laid her down on the couch getting on top of her.

"Now you don't have any choice but to finish what you started!"

"And if I refuse" she asked.

"Then this…" he kissed her in the neck, but then stopped "..Will be all that you get"

"I surrender if you will just please continue."

"That's what I thought" he said with a grin and took off his shirt.

"Continue please," she said almost begging. He just looked at her holding her hands.

"Pretty please" she said making puppy eyes.

"Not falling for it Hudgens!"He told her.

"Pretty please with me on top" she said making her eyes even bigger.

"Fine!" he said and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"It always work" she said laughing.

"You better watch it V or I'm gonna kick your cute little ass!"

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that when my ass is down against the couch"

"I'll figure out something" he told her and placed both of his hands out to the sides"

"Oh no. Please no!" she said begging.

"Too late" he said and started tickling her.

"Zac stop it! Please stop"

"I can't hear you!"

"Please if you do this for me, I might do something for you" He let go of her and looked up "Really?"

She got away from him and the couch. "Sucker. Only if you can catch me!"

"Oh you better run you know I'm faster than you"

Vanessa ran down the hallway and in to one of the doors. But Zac didn't notice, so he had no idea where she went. "C'mon Nessa you can't hide from me forever. I'm going to find you eventually"

He opened the bathroom door but there was no one there, then he walked to the spare bedroom to find no Vanessa. Then he walked to their bedroom, but he didn't find Vanessa right away. He looked in their bathroom and in the closet and then under the bed.

"Where did you go?"

"BOOH!" she said jumping out from behind the door.

"You know it's not nice to give people a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry again baby, did I scare you?" She asked with a laugh.

"You are mean you know that!"

"Okay fine I'm mean!" She sat down on the bed. "Zac?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think about it?"

"Yeah I do. And you?"

"Yes. I just feel so guilty all the time!"

"Wow your mood chances fast"

"I know, I've tried to ignore it, but I can't. It happened and I think we need to talk about it"

Zac sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I'm here let me in!"

"Well again I'm sorry for everything!"

"Baby it's not your fault it happened. It could happen to everyone!"

"I know but I just feel so bad all the time! It was me and you." she got tears in her eyes.

"Hey" he hugged her. "We'll try again okay?"

She nodded. "I was just really looking forward to this!"

"Me too!"

"But it's okay baby it really is. I still love you!" he said as he looked her in the yes.

"I love you too"

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be okay right?"

"Yeah we're going to be perfect. As long as you promise not to go all PMS on me again" he said laughing and she hit him playfully. "I hate you Efron!"

"I'm kidding. We are going to be just fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"So should we try for another baby now?" Zac asked with a smile on his face.

Vanessa shook her head and walked out. "Not going to happen, not today!"


	16. Sisters

16. Sisters

"Mom what happened?" Vanessa asked as she had just stormed in the door. She had gotten a not so pleasant call from her mom.

"I don't know hun!" she has just been sitting like that for an hour now.

"She probably just ate something bad." Jessica said with a laugh.

"Shut up Jessie!" Vanessa told her.

"Or maybe she has just gotten back to starring like she used to, because she forgot how much she liked it!"

"Or maybe you should just shut the fuck up!" Vanessa said in a harsh tone.

"Girls stop it."

"Mom I wasn't doing anything!" Jessica said in an innocent voice.

"No because you're just always such a saint!" Vanessa was being sarcastic.

"No V that would be you, wanting to please everyone. I hate to tell you this sweetie, but you aren't perfect!"

"Argh Jess! When did I ever say I was!"

"You didn't. But you trying to make everyone happy shows you do want to be."

"It was a rhetoric question Jess!"

"So what! I'm tired of you being little miss perfect, little miss know-it-all, it's getting annoying!"

"You're just mad because you aren't the one who knows how to help JJ!"

"This isn't about her! This is about you! You think you're better than the rest of us, which you are not!"

"Stop it, both of you. I don't want you to fight." Julia said with a soft and calm voice.

"Should we talk?" Vanessa asked Julia and she nodded.

Vanessa grabbed her hand and they went to Julia's room.

"So what's going on with you?" Vanessa asked her.

"I'm late" she told her.

"Honey that's totally normal there's nothing to worry about." Vanessa said in a relaxing voice.

"I'm never late." Julia said with no emotions in her voice.

"But JJ you're 15 it's normal not to have a regular period. Don't worry about that."

"Okay I'll put it this way. I think I might be pregnant!" she said looking down.

"You got a boyfriend?" Vanessa asked excited, not really letting the words sink in.

"V this is serious."

"Sorry" she shook her head. "But do you have a boyfriend, I mean you didn't just sleep with some stranger or something did you?"

She shook her head, with tears forming in her eyes. "No, his name is Jake and we have been together for a month now."

"Awww I'm so excited for you."

"V I'm scared!" she was getting frustrated.

"Sorry Julia." She said shaking her head again. "But I am, I just wish you would have told me sooner. But we'll go buy a pregnancy test together okay? I'll help you, everything is going to be okay I promise."

Julia nodded her head and Vanessa wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay" Or so she hoped. This was the last thing she would want for her 15-year-old sister. She was way too young.

They walked down together holding each other's hands. Julia was squeezing Vanessa's trying to calm herself down, not wanting the others to worry.

"It's okay." Vanessa told everyone, "Everything's fine. Me and JJ will just go get some ice-cream," she said with a calm voice, even though she was tearing up on the inside.

"I'll go too" Alyssa said excited.

"No you won't bunny!" Vanessa told her, getting more frustrated.

"Yes! I want ice cream too!" Alyssa said as a spoiled child.

"I said no!" Vanessa was firm.

"MOMMY!" Alyssa screamed.

"Vanessa couldn't you please bring her too?" Gina asked.

"No mom! And you should learn how to say no!"

"C'mon Lyssa we'll go then!" Jessica told Alyssa and took her hand.

"Ha!" Alyssa said to Vanessa and stuck out her tongue. "I like Jessie better than you V!"

"Like I care baby!" Vanessa said with a smile, she couldn't care less about that right now. She had more important things on her mind at the moment.

This only made Alyssa even madder. And she ran for Jessica's car faster than you could say Ice cream.

"Mom you gotta learn how to say no. Or she's gonna end up a spoiled brat like Jessica!"

"Watch it young lady!"

Vanessa smiled. No one was suspicious at all, so her plan had worked. "Bye mom" she said and pushed Julia out the door. "C'mon let's get this over with!"

Vanessa and Julia didn't go to get ice cream they went to the store to buy a pregnancy test, which of course Vanessa bought so it looked like she was the one needing it and not Julia. And afterwards they went to McDonalds to buy 2 cheeseburgers, before they went to the restroom to see if Julia was pregnant.

"I'm scared" Julia told her again.

"Baby it's okay. We'll figure it out okay! It's time!" Vanessa told her and Julia nodded and looked at the stick.

"It has one string on it what does that mean?"

"It means that you aren't pregnant!" Vanessa said smiling at her.

"Really?" Julia's face lightened up.

"Yes. However I would like to talk to you about this!" Vanessa said and they got out of the restroom.

"Was this your only time?" Vanessa asked and Julia nodded.

"And you didn't use protection?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure we did it right."

"Sweetie you can't be that irresponsible. Having sex is a huge responsibility. If you want to do it, then you must do it right. I'm in no rush to become an aunt by you anytime soon. So will you promise to be more careful?"

She nodded.

"JJ I'm serious I want you to say it!"

"Yes I promise to be more careful. But I think you need to teach me how to!"

"I will, as long as you don't end up pregnant. We could get you on the pill!"

"No we can't I don't want mom to find out, and I don't have money to pay myself!"

"I'll get a description for you, I'll pay for it!"

"Thanks V you are the best!" Julia hugged Vanessa.

"So Jake huh?" Vanessa said with a smile. "What's he like?"

"He's so cute, and hot. And really nice, and he plays the guitar. And he's really caring and sweet"

"It sounds like you're in love!" Vanessa said smiling.

"I am." Julia said and started blushing.

"See I told you having my looks was a good thing." Vanessa said with a laugh and Julia smiled. "I'm really happy for you sweetie, you deserve to be happy. Because I know growing up hasn't always been the easiest thing for you."

"I managed it. I had you." she said smiling at Vanessa.

"I love you. You know that."

"You better!" Julia said with a laugh.

Vanessa gave her a wide smile. "You've finally learned it! I'm proud of you!"

"Stop it!" Julia laughed.

"No I'm serious, you are finally breaking your shell, and teasing me back. Just like the rest of us!"

"Well I learned from the master!"

"Oh you better watch it!" Vanessa told her with a laugh and Julia laughed too.

"Well I love too V."

* * *

"V what's this?" Zac asked handing her a magazine a couple of days later.

"Uhm is there a wrong answer to that?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Look at the picture. Are you pregnant?" He asked pointing to a picture of Vanessa buying a pregnancy test.

"Oh no the paparazzi's found me. It's all your fault you know that!" She said laughing.

"V I asked you something?" he wasn't playing along.

"No Zac. I'm not pregnant. The test wasn't for me."

"Wait is that Julia," he asked looking closer at the picture.

"Yes it is."

"Wait she isn't, is she?" He asked.

"No she's not pregnant, however the test was bought for her. I just helped her."

"And you are sure she's not preg.." she cut him off.

"Yes Zac I told you she isn't pregnant. And neither am I."

He shook his head. "Sorry I just needed to think it in, I didn't even know she.. I mean I didn't think she.."

"I know what you mean. Neither did I."

"Well I'm sure she appreciates that she has you V, you are a great sister."

"Thanks Zac." She said smiling at him. "I just don't think Alyssa agrees with you on that one"

"Why?" Zac was confused.

Vanessa shook her head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."


	17. The Proposal

17. The Proposal

"Hun are you pregnant?" Gina asked Vanessa as she handed her a magazine, with the picture of Vanessa in it.

"No mom I'm not."

"But you thought you were?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you did."

"Nice job mom."

"But it says that you are pregnant!"

"Mom, don't believe everything you read. I'm not pregnant. I would have told you if I were. I just bought a test, went home, took it and then it turned out I wasn't pregnant."

"And you brought Julia with you?"

"Yes is anything wrong with that?"

"No."

"Good. So are we finished with this conversation?" Vanessa snapped.

"What's with the attitude?"

"I just hate, that you spend everyday snooping in to my personal life. I can't help I'm in the magazines, but you can help that you are reading them. I'll tell you the things I want you to know, the rest you don't need to know."

"Thank you." Julia whispered to her and Vanessa winked at her.

Aly walked in. "You pregnant V?"

"No sweetie I'm not."

Later that day Vanessa and Zac were sitting at the beach. Vanessa had closed eyes as she lied down on the blanket.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Can you please take me away from here?"

"What you were the one who wanted to come?" Zac was confused.

"I meant out of the state, maybe out of the country."

"Where is this coming from?"

"My mom was just driving me crazy earlier. She needs to stop snooping in to my life."

"She read a magazine again?"

Vanessa nodded and Zac laughed. "My mom does the same thing. They just don't want to face that we aren't kids anymore and don't tell them everything. They still want to be part of every part of our life."

"But they can't."

Zac smiled at her. "No they can't. But I don't they are going to face that."

"That's why you should take me away from here. We need time alone. Away from everyone so no one knows what is going on in our lives."

"You want to move?"

"No silly." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I just want to leave reality for a week or something."

"That does sound tempting. But I have work to do tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that…"

"…and the day after that. I know. I just wish you didn't." She told him and looked in to his eyes. "We are okay right?"

"Yes. We are. Don't doubt that for a second. We are perfect."

She smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Btw I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked excited, while she pulled her self up on her elbows.

"It's at home."

"Then go get it." She told him.

"No, I can't get it without you."

"What are you talking about Efron? You sure are making me confused."

"Just come with me." He took her hand and pulled her up on her feet.

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked confused.

"You'll see." Zac just told her with a huge grin on his face.

When they got down to their apartment. Vanessa had this weird feeling in her stomach. "Did you forget something?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"You sure aren't patient."

"No you know I hate surprises."

But as Vanessa figured out what was going on, she suddenly changed her mind. "I take that back, where did all these rose petals come from?"

"My brother helped me and some friends, and your mom and Julia."

"You're unbelievable." Vanessa said and shook her head. "Why did you even do all this? It's not our anniversary or anything."

"No.." He took his hand and got down on one knee.

"Zac no, please don't do this." She said almost in panic, but on the inside she was happy, even though she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Vanessa from the first day I saw you I knew I wanted to marry you some day. You have such a loving and caring heart, which I admire everyday. I don't know where you get your courage from, but you are so amazing that you are always there when people need you. You lighten up every room you walk in to, and I can't believe I was ever so lucky to find you. Not a single day goes by where I regret ever taking the first move and talk to you, that day, over a year ago. I love you with all my heart, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want my children with you, because they deserve a mother like you, who are going to love and adore them, and I don't care if we'll have to adopt or.. Just as long as I'm with you nothing else matter. You can be impatient and stubborn at times but you are still perfect to me.."

She let out a laugh, even though tears were running down her cheeks.

"..You are my best friend, my sweetheart, my love and my heart. And if you'll say yes to me, I promise I'll try to cherish and love you as much as you deserve and as much as I know you love me. So Vanessa will you please do me the honor and marry me?"

"What's the catch?" She asked between tears and he let out a laugh.

"The only catch is me." He said with a grin.

She pulled him up. "Then yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I'll marry you."

He slide the ring down her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl. I love you." He told her.

"I love you more. Thanks for making me the happiest girl on earth, and thanks for finding me and making me believe that I can conquer the world, cause with you it sure feels like I can. Thank you for believing in me." She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you more than you know."

He smiled at her and wiped away her tears. "Thanks for saying yes to me."

She whispered in his ear. "You are worth it." She leaned in to kiss him again.


	18. Empty Words

18. Empty Words

Vanessa was in her old room thinking when she heard small footsteps coming from behind. "What are you doing Aly? Not trying to scare me are you." Vanessa looked around and gave her a smile. Alyssa shook her head in 'no'. "Then why you'd you come?"

"Mom says you are getting married which means marriage. But I don't understand what a marriage is?" She looked at Vanessa with confused eyes.

Vanessa made a move for Alyssa to come sit with her. Alyssa walked over to her and sat down. "When you marry someone, you are in a marriage. Zac and I are getting married in a church. We both say 'I do' and stuff and then we're in a marriage."

"But what does that mean?" Alyssa was confused.

"It means that we'll live together…" Alyssa cut her off.

"But you already do live together."

Vanessa nodded and smiled. "Yes we do. But it means we can't just leave one another. It's like a bond a symbol of our love. It shows everyone that we truly love each other, and it keeps us safe. It makes everything easier like buying a house and stuff."

"So you marry Zac because you want to buy a house?"

"No sweetie, I marry him because I love him."

"But you also love me, you don't marry me do you?"

"No I can't marry you, because you're my sister. And that's not legal."

"I still don't get it." Alyssa told Vanessa.

"Well then look at it this way we're marrying each other because we want to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm always going to be with Zac."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Alyssa shook her head. "That's just stupid. I don't want to be with one person forever. Like right now I'm with you. And in a while I'm going downstairs to mom and then maybe Julia. Being with someone always must really suck."

Vanessa laughed. "Lyssa I'm not going to be with Zac all the time."

"But you just said you were going to be with him forever."

"But I can still come here. Like now. And spend time with you, just the two of us."

"Oh so how does it work exactly?"

Vanessa laughed again and shook her head. "You'll understand eventually."

* * *

Vanessa looked at Zac with a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"You should have seen Lyssa earlier. I made her all confused earlier. She thinks we are going to spend the rest of time together."

"Aren't we?" Zac asked confused.

"Uh no. I'm not going to spend every single minute with you for the rest of my life."

"No? I thought that was what marriage was. Experiencing life together every day."

"You know what I mean?"

"I think I'll take back that engagement ring, because this is sure not what I agreed to." He walked over to herand stuck out his hand.

She placed her hand in his but he shook it off. "Give me the ring he said."

"No." She looked him in to the eyes.

"Give me the ring Nessa."

"No."

He began laughing. "Okay I can't hold back anymore. It's cute though, that she think I'm going to spend every single moment with you. I mean have she met you?"

"Hah." Vanessa stuck out her tongue. "Not funny Efron! And in a matter of fact yes she has, she is my sister if you don't remember."

"I do remember." He kissed her forehead. "You're cute right now."

She gave him an evil face. "I don't want to be cute. And I hate you for what you just did."

"But does Alyssa now what marriage is?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No tried to explain, but it was hopeless."

"What did you tell her?"

"That getting married is like a symbol of our love, and then she asked if I was marrying her too then and then I told her I couldn't because she was my sister. And then I told her that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, which she didn't understand. Because she didn't understand how anyone would spend every single moment with the same person. Which we aren't, but she thought so. And she also thought we were getting married because we wanted a house and she was just really confused. And nothing I said made any sense to her."

"Now you're cute again. You are babbling, I don't even know what you said. So if this is what you told Alyssa I understand why she didn't understand a word."

Vanessa stuck out her tongue once more. "I hate you."

"Nah you don't." he wrapped his arms around her. "You love me." He said with a grin.

She shook her head. "No I don't you are mean!"

"And right now you sound like a 4 year old girl"

"I don't care. I thought I wanted to marry you, but now I don't know anymore."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing! There's nothing you can do anymore. You blew it!" She played offended.

Zac laughed he couldn't hold it back anymore, and Vanessa couldn't help it, but to laugh either. "We really suck at this?"

"What are you talking about I'm the master." Zac said.

And Vanessa laughed even louder. "I don't know what married life is like, but I think we'll do okay considering."

"What are you talking about? We'll do great. Because you found the perfect man."

Vanessa hit him playfully. "You suck!"

"No you suck."

She walked closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I wonder if we are even ready to have a mature relationship."

"Does that matter? As long as we know how to take care of each other. That's all that matters."

"You sure?"

"I promise you that."

She smiled at him and pecked his lips. "I'm glad I found you, because I sure think you are the only one who understands me."

"The same goes for me."


	19. An Accident

19. An Accident

"Mom look at me." Vanessa almost screamed.

"What sweetie you look beautiful."

Vanessa shook her head and new tears formed in her eyes. "My make-up it's ruined!"

"I'll fix it." Jessica suggested.

"No! Not you, you'll ruin it even more."

"C'mon Brie don't you trust me?"

Vanessa shook her head.

"Then what about me?" Amelia asked as she entered the door.

"You're here?" Vanessa asked surprised and new tears were falling down her cheeks. "I thought you couldn't come?"

"Plans changed, I wouldn't miss my baby sis' wedding for the world." She told Vanessa and gave her a hug.

"I thought I was your babysis?" Alyssa asked confused which made them all laugh.

"You are baby." Amelia said and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon V, let me do your make-up." Jessica pleaded.

"Fine! But if you ruin it more than it already is I'm gonna kill you."

"Can't you two be friends at least today?" Their mom asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Vanessa said.

"I'm trying V. For once I actually am, but all you do is pull back."

"I'm sorry." Vanessa said and looked down. "I just want today to be perfect."

"Like your life isn't always perfect."

Gina looked at Alyssa, Julia and Amelia for them to follow her outside.

"It's not perfect."

"No? Because I can't see why it wouldn't be?"

"You know Zac and I almost split up because of my miscarriage. And when grandma died, that wasn't perfect either. That took hard on both of us."

"But that was then V. Look at you! You are going to get married and have the guy you love and who loves you."

"You can have that too Jess."

"No one wants me for more than sex."

"You know that's not true. Jess where did all your confidence go, and when do you get jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"No? Then how come you think my life is perfect? You've always thought I was a fool for falling in love so fast and for wanting to settle down. You've always told me that there was much more to see, then what's in L.A. and if you settle down too fast, you'll miss out on some great things. Where's that Jessica? Where's my sister?"

"She stopped believing."

"You'll find someone who loves you one day."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Believe me. I mean someone fell for me right. I don't think we're as bad as we think we are."

"Maybe you're right."

"Someone will love your weird habits and your crazy family. Just wait and see." Vanessa smiled and Jessica smiled back.

Jessica took Vanessa's hand. "For once Ness you are actually more beautiful then me."

Vanessa got on her feet and gave her a hug. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you."

Vanessa sat down again and Jessica fixed her make-up. They walked out to the others. "You look really beautiful V." Alyssa spoke.

"Thanks baby."

"Okay we need to leave like now." Vanessa said.

"Okay Amelia you go with V. Julia you go with them. And Jess and Lyssa you go with me."

"You driving?" Vanessa asked Julia.

Julia shook her head.

"C'mon it's fine, and besides you have to practice."

And so Julia drove the car with Vanessa beside her and Amelia in the back. "And then turn right here." Vanessa did and Julia did as she was told.

"And then just keep going straight down the road."

Julia did as Vanessa told her to, but another car thought it had time enough to turn right, thought that Julia was too far away. Julia didn't hit the breaks fast enough and crashed right in to the back of the other car.

Julia didn't say anything at all she was in shock.

"It's okay Julia you didn't do anything wrong." Amelia tried to assure her. "It was the other cars fault, it should have waited for you to pass." Julia didn't say anything she was in shock and then she looked at Vanessa who had blood running from her forehead.

Amelia got out of the car and helped out Vanessa. "You okay?"

"My dress." Vanessa said. "We'll be late."

"It doesn't matter V. What matters is that we are okay."

"My head hurts." Vanessa said.

"Maybe you got an concussion?" Amelia suggested.

A woman got out of the other car and walked over to them. "I'm so sorry, I called the police already they should be here soon."

And then they all heard the sirens coming closer.

Julia came over to Vanessa and Amelia and looked around shocked. "Baby you didn't do anything wrong." Amelia said and hugged her. "I'll call Jess and tell her what happened." She got her phone from her pocket and walked away from them to call.

A rescuer ran over to Vanessa. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. What's the rush? We're all fine, this isn't an emergency."

"You don't look fine Miss."

"I am." Vanessa said and then she touched her forehead, her fingers were covered in blood.

"We'll take you to the hospital, you might have inner bleedings as well." The rescuer said.

"I need to get married I don't have time for this."

Amelia looked confused at all of them. "What's going on?"

"We're taking you the hospital, so that they can run some tests."

Amelia nodded. "And the cars?"

"We'll take care of those to."

"What did Jess say?" Vanessa asked.

"She didn't answer. I'll call again at the hospital."

At the hospital Amelia had left with Julia. Because she was so out of it, that everyone was worried.

"You feel any pain?" A doctor asked Vanessa.

"My head hurts."

"We have to run some tests, to see if you have any inner bleedings, or if something else happened with you and you'll need some stiches."

"No." Vanessa looked down.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know it's your wedding day but we don't have a choice."

"Zac." She then spoke. "Someone has to tell him."

"I think your sister is doing that." The doctor said.

"First I'll make the tests on you."

Vanessa nodded.

Later on when Vanessa was getting her wound fix a nurse walked in. "We have the results of your tests Miss Montez."

"And?"

"Everything is fine. There is one thing though."

"And what's that."

"You're pregnant." The nurse told her with a smile.

"I'm what?" Vanessa asked surprised.

"You're pregnant."

"There must have been some kind of mistake. I can't get pregnant and I got my period recently."

"Well some people still bleed while being pregnant and they think it's their period but it's not. But that's completely normal, and I'm telling you you're definitely pregnant, 10 weeks to be exact."

The doctor finished her wound and Vanessa walked out of the room totally confused. She couldn't get pregnant.

Zac rushed over to her when she got out. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Hey it 's bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

"I think we've had enough bad luck for today, don't you think?" He asked with a smile. He touched her forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. It's not that bad."

"I thought I was going to lose you." He told her and looked in to her eyes.

"Naah you can't get rid of us that easy." She said with a smile.

"Us? There are two of you?"

Vanessa touched her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Zac's whole face lightened up.

"Yes I am. 10 weeks pregnant."

He lifted her and swung her around. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and he leaned in to kiss her.


	20. The End

20. The End

Vanessa walked over to Julia "Baby are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice, clearly Julia was still in shock.

She nodded, but Vanessa saw tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong JJ?"

"I ruined your wedding, and you're hurt and…" Vanessa cut her off.

"You didn't ruin anything, the minister said it was okay to reschedule during the circumstances. And I'm not hurt at all."

"Yes you are." Julia pointed to her arm where a bruise had appeared.

Vanessa shook her head. "I don't feel any pain, all I feel is joy. I'm pregnant JJ."

Julia gave Vanessa a confused look and didn't know what to say.

"It's true, and I want you to be the Godmother."

Tears fell from Julia's cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

Vanessa hugged her. "Say yes."

"Yes." Julia whispered to Vanessa's ear.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives." The minister said. "Please share your vows with each other"

" From the first time I saw you Vanessa, I knew that I wanted you in my life. You were so beautiful and peaceful sitting on the beach that day. And I remember thinking: 'please let me talk to you.'" Vanessa smiled, as tears formed in her eyes. "And luckily you did, you talked to me and I never felt more alive. I knew I wanted you in my life. I wanted to hold you in my arms and to love you, and luckily you didn't run away and I will forever be you thankful for that. Because I know I couldn't live my life without you. I could continue saying good things about you, but any words will never truly tell how much you mean to me, no words can describe how amazing of a person you are. I promise to live with you forever, to cherish and adore you with all that I have. I promise to love you in all your forms. I promise to stay with you always, no matter how hard time gets. I promise to be a good father and to always be faithful, because you deserve that. I promise to encourage you and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives. And I promise you that my heart will forever be yours." Zac said and Vanessa started crying.

"Zac.." She took a deep breath. "..Zac I thank you with all my heart for coming in to my life, for thinking that I was even worth your time. You didn't just touch my heart that day on the beach you touched my whole soul." More tears fell and she had a hard time talking. "I love you and I don't know what it was or even what it is that you see in me, but I' forever thankful that you saw something, because without you I would still have been lost. You make me see all the good things in life and you make me a better person. I can't tell you how much you mean to me, I just hope that you know, or that I one that will be able to show you. I want you to feel the same way as you make me feel, because that is what true love really is. I promise to always love you, no matter how hard times get. I promise to grow old with you and to share your joy and your happiness, but also to help you get through the hard times. I promise that I'll be a good mother to our children and to be just as good a parent as I know you are going to be. I promise to always stay faithful and to always be honest with you. I promise that I'll always be yours; no one or nothing can ever change that. You are my heart, my love, my soul mate." Vanessa cried and Zac's eyes were filled with tears.

"I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity." Zac said and placed the ring on Vanessa's right ring finger.

"I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity." Vanessa said and placed the ring on Zac's finger.

"May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth." The minister said. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zac smiled at Vanessa and leaned in to kiss her. Everybody clapped and half of the guests were in tears.

"I love you." Zac said.

"I love you." She replied.

* * *

"Thank you." Vanessa told Zac after the wedding ceremony.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything. For making me feel better, for always knowing what to do. For believing in me. For making me believe that true love does exist and for showing me true love. I thank you with all that I have."

Zac kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who should thank you V. Without you I wouldn't be me, you have taught me life and I'm forever grateful for that. I love you." He touched Vanessa's stomach. "I love all of you, and I'm going to love our children just as much.

Vanessa leaned in to kiss him. "My hero."

* * *

6 months later Vanessa gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl, the girl had sandy brown hair kinda like Zac's and really dark blue eyes, the boy had dark hair, that looked almost black, just like Vanessa's, but his eyes were piercing blue, just like Zac's.

Vanessa smiled at Zac. "What should we call them?"

"I think we should call them Luke and Leah."

Vanessa gave him a weird look and he laughed. "Just kidding."

"You've watched star wars way too many times!" Vanessa told him and shook her head.

"What about Penelope and Samuel then." Zac asked.

"They are beautiful names Zac." Vanessa looked down at Samuel. "Hi Sammy."

"Already giving him nicknames?" Zac smiled.

"Yes and that's Penny." She said and looked at Penelope.

"Your crazy." Zac told her. "You know she's gonna get your eyes."

"You don't know that." Vanessa told him.

"Yeah they are the same shape, and hers are so dark blue I know they are going to turn brown like yours and she looks at me the same way as you do."

"But she still looks more like you." Vanessa said. "She has your hair, face, nose and lips."

"That's right. Cause you're just as good-looking as me. Isn't that right Pen? Yes it is."

Vanessa laughed and looked at Samuel. "And you're just as beautiful as me."

"V men aren't beautiful."

"My men are." Vanessa said. "Isn't that right Sam? You're beautiful, no matter what daddy says."

"Daddy?" Zac said out loud.

"Yeah Zac you're a daddy."

"Say that again."

"Daddy.

* * *

Years passed by and Zac was right. Penelope's eyes had turned just as dark as Vanessa's, but she still looked like Zac. Though she had gotten Vanessa's curls, but her hair had turn even lighter. Samuel on the other hand had Zac's baby blue eyes, but his hair was still just as dark as Vanessa's.

"Mommy." Penelope asked.

"Yes baby."

"Why my hair so light?"

"Because.." Vanessa placed her 3-year old on her lap. "..Because you look like your daddy."

Penelope shook her head. "I wanna look like you mommy, not like daddy. He's a boy."

"I look like my daddy too sweetie. It's not a bad thing."

"But Sam looks like you."

"And he doesn't look like daddy, except his eyes."

Samuel ran over to them with a ball in his hands and Zac followed.

"Zac your daughter is sad because she looks like you."

"What no." Zac picked up Penelope. "You got all this sweetie." He told her and pointed at his face. "You got nothing to worry about. Looking like me is a good thing. Anyway you got your mom's heart, so the rest doesn't matter."

"So I'm pretty daddy?" She asked Zac.

"No princess you're beautiful."

"I'm no princess." She looked confused at Zac.

"Yes, because your mom is a queen." Zac told her and Vanessa's heart melted.

"Then what am I?" Sam asked.

"You Sammy is our prince." Zac said and Sam smiled.

All of them walked to the garden and Pen and Sam began to play with a ball. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Zac, while looking at her children. "I'm pregnant Zac."

"You're what?" Zac was happy and confused. "But I thought the twins were our only shot."

"Apparently not." She smiled at him.

He lifted her and spun her around. "That's amazing news."

"I thought you would be happy."

He placed her on the grown and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam and Pen ran over to them. "We love you." They said in unison.

They all lie on the grass. Zac looks at Vanessa. "We did good didn't we?"

"We did perfect."

"I'm perfect." Pen said.

"So am I." Sam said and both Zac and Vanessa started laughing.

"Yeah you are both perfect." Zac said.

After 5 minutes of silence. Pen suddenly spoke. "For how long do we have to lie here?"

Zac and Vanessa started laughing again.


End file.
